


Who is in control?

by BecaAMM



Series: Who is in Control [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Avenger reader - Freeform, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Mutant Reader, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rough Kissing, Roughness, Secret Past, Secret Relationship, Sex, Smut, Telekinesis, excessive eye rolling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 39,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: 10 years ago, you and Tony Stark met and he adopted you.Today, you are his heir and the newest member of the Avengers.Your first mission? Help Bucky Barnes.Oh boy, you wished things were this simple.





	1. Chapter 1 – The Witch

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind: Age of Ultron never happened.  
> Soundtrack: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL0-v-GloQ0TBoYWJLFtArIWVlFe8Hb9Bh

**Chapter 1 – The Witch**  


Y/N kept a yawning as she walked down the corridor. She had managed to sleep - or nap - less than an hour the previous night and the result was hateful.

– Good morning, Miss Stark. – One of the secretaries smiled at the young woman. – How are you doing this morning?

– Very good, thank you for asking, Mary. Can you tell where I can find my father?

– He’s with the Avengers.

Y/N nodded and walked towards the stairs, closing the door behind her and teleporting herself through the right door.

– I thought you’d never arrive. – Tony noticed, spinning at his chair.

– You're hard to find. – Y/N rolled her eyes. – What are we waiting for?

– Not a what, but “who” are we waiting for. – He corrected his daughter.

It took a few seconds until Steve Rogers walked through the door with a shy look on his face.

– I'm sorry, I... – He cleared his throat. – I didn't sleep well last night.

Oh, they all knew that he "didn't sleep well", because he hadn’t even slept.

After an infinite amount pleads, Y/N had finally been able to convince the first avenger to go to a modern party. Long story short, she already knew Steve would never again going with her to any more parties.

– Why are we here? – She looked at the others in the room, finding Bruce, Natasha, Steve and Tony staring at her.

_‘This doesn't look good.’_

Y/N had joined the Avengers months ago. Tony had a whole lot of conditions before she could join them. Even with the telekinesis and being able to teleport, she needed to go through physical training and a multitude of tests before her father could agree with anything.

– We have a mission for you. – Tony slowly explained.

Y/N tried not look too excited as the look on his face was too calm for the mission to be so simple.

– We need you to take care of an important mission. – Steve continued.

– No problem. – She waved with a cup of coffee on her hand. – I do it. What's the business?

They hesitated.

– The question is "Who's the business?". – Her father corrected her. – You recently completed your Ph.D. as a both a mechanical and electrical engineer, and you had taken a couple psychology classes as a hobby.

– And you're a very good people person, _when you're patient_. – Steve continued. – And one of the best negotiators I've ever met, next to Tony.

She watched while he praised her and felt important with his words, but raised her hand to interrupt him.

– Why are you boosting my ego?

Natasha rolled her eyes and sighed.

– We want you to take care of Bucky.

Y/N frowned. She had never even exchanged a look with the (former?) Winter Soldier, but he didn't seem very interested on giving her no more than a small glance. And yet, here they were asking her to be his babysitter?!

– I have two Ph.D’s. – She looked at Tony. – I'm wanted in pretty much every single science lab in the country and the best European universities keep asking me to become a professor, and yet you're asking me to babysit a...

– A soldier. – He interrupted before she could say anything.

She stared at him and heard when Bruce, too scared by the floating coffee pot behind him, shuffled on his feet.

– Do you have any idea... Any... – She gasped and everyone backed off when the table started to shake.

Did he know how disabling that felt? It felt like he was reducing her to a childish position.

– Y/N, you're the only one we can trust. He feels safe around you.

At her side, Rogers was busy fighting against the floating table until it gave in to gravity.

– He can't even look at me.

– Actually, he does. – The captain told her. – He doesn't feel comfortable around Natasha nor Bruce. He doesn't trust Thor much less Tony. Hell, he’s still afraid of opening up _to me_.

She turned her face in his direction in order to look at him, her Y/E/C eyes shinning with anger.

– I'm the captain of this team, Y/N. – He reminded her. – I can order you to do this, but you're also my friend, so I don't want to go there. And as a **friend** ; I’m asking you to do this.

She sighed, bringing her hands to her head and rubbing her temples for a moment.

– Bring me your friend. I'll babysit him.

He walked to the door and opened it, revealing an uncomfortable looking James Barnes.

– Bucky, this is Y/N Stark. – He introduced them. – Y/N, this is James Barnes, but he prefers Bucky.

Y/N looked at him for a moment, seeing how his body muscles were taught by the fabric under his jacket and how his eyes were incredibly clear as he stared at her.

_'Man... He's huge.'_

She outstretched her small hand for him to shake, and he stared at it until Steve whispered in his ear.

– Shake her hand. – Cap said.

He slowly obeyed, trembling a little when their skins came in contact.

– Hello. – He muttered.

– You two will be spending time together from now, so your rooms are close to each other so you can reach each other easily. – Tony explained. – And Barnes, I think you know this girl is my daughter...

She rolled her eyes, getting ready to shut him up.

– And she is more than capable of breaking your neck without so much as even touching you. Good luck, boy. – Tony slapped Bucky’s back, who just glanced at him, uncomfortable.

– We’ll give you some time to get acquainted. – Steve looked at the others. – Bucky, why don't you show Y/N her new bedroom?

He stared at the woman for a long time before started walking.

The higher floors of the Stark Tower had transformed into the home to the Avengers. She had her own apartment, bought without Tony's help, even though she had her own room at his mansion, but the tower was the best place to be now that she had become an Avenger. The place was ready long ago, but she had yet to move in.

_‘Well, until now.’_

– The Witch. – He said and looked at her out of the corner of his eye, not yet directly talking to her.

Y/N walked ahead to open the door, but he beat her to it. Inside, the room was a replica of her own place back at her apartment, everything in the same place. Even the smell and the temperature felt the same.

– Do you want to know why that's my name? – She called his attention and Bucky looked curiously at her. – Pick an object. Any object.

Reluctantly, he pointed at a pillow and she brought her hand up, causing it to levitate.

– It took me a while to come to terms with it, and there is also this of course...

She took a slow deep breath, and within a second, she was sitting on the bed.  Y/N could tell that she had scared him.

– Centuries ago, I’d be known as a witch. That's where the name comes from. I thought about other names, but none of them sounded good or original. So I choose “The Witch".

He examined her with his blue cautious eyes, too surprised and shy to say something.

– Do you want to sit sown? – She offered, pointing at the empty space by her side.

His eyes widened, maybe because it wasn't a common thing share a bed with an unknown woman back at his time, even without second intentions. 

– I won't bite. – She chuckled lightly.

He took almost a whole minute to get close, but sat down silently by her side. They were silent for a while, maybe half an hour, before she finally got up.

– Have you had breakfast yet?

He shook his head.

– Come on. I'll make us something.

 


	2. Chapter 2 - Good night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was originally a 1st person narrated story, so if you see anything weird just tell me, okay? Please. 
> 
> Y/H/C – Your hair colour  
> Y/E/C – Your eyes colour

**Chapter 2 - Good night**

 

The luxurious kitchen seemed sterilized when they came in, and Bucky sat down in silence while Y/N looked for ingredients in the pantry.

– Can you cook? – She looked at him, to which he gave no response.

She sighed. Interacting with him was going to be much harder than she originally thought.

– What would you like to eat? – She encouraged him. – Maybe eggs, bacon and pancakes, or waffles…

– Eggs and bacon are fine. – He finally answered and she kept herself from smiling too much, walking to the stove and making enough for the both of them. When she finished, she sat down to the right of him.

When Bucky stared at Y/N’s plate in surprised, she couldn't help but laugh.

– What? Just because I am a rich girl doesn’t mean I can't cook or enjoy food?

He blushed a bit, which surprised her, and she just laughed once more. Bucky took his time to start eating, but finished before she did. Y/N had based his plate on Steve's appetite and was totally right.

– Aren’t you in the least bit bothered by this situation? – She looked at him trying to understand his facial expression. – I mean; I'll be with you pretty much 24/7.

He sighed and looked at the young woman.

– The others, they don't like me. – His face was blank and he wasn’t really looking at her, and she felt uncomfortable with the look on his face. – Your father doesn't trust me.

– They like you. – Y/N argued, even though she knew he was probably right. – They wouldn't be helping you if they didn't like you. Besides, my dad doesn't trust anyone, and Natasha is exactly like him. Bruce has a lot going on and Thor is just a goof with a hammer.

She knew Sam didn’t like him, but it wouldn’t be sensible of her to tell Bucky this fact.

He laughed slightly and it made the Y/H/C haired girl smile.

– Steve said you feel comfortable around me. I'd believe it if I heard it coming from your mouth.

He looked at her for a second, finally meeting her stunning Y/E/C eyes.

– You care about people. You're open-minded and you actually smile _and_ you seem like you’re someone who has a really good heart.

She turned away from his stare, not able to look at him.

– Everyone deserves someone to care about them.

The homeless period of Y/N’s life came to her mind. No one used to care about her, much less **see her** before Tony and she met. Yes, there was a person here or there, but it wasn’t constant. Even if no one knew about her orphan years, she would  _ **never**_  forget, and she would always do everything and anything to help kids who were in the same situation.

– Thanks. – Bucky said, unconvinced.

They went back to eating silently when Tony knocked on the door to call for her attention.

– Sunshine? Pascal is here.

She got up, frowning.

– Now?

– Yeah.

She looked at Bucky.

_Holy crap... Now?_

– I... I think I may need your patience and help. – Y/N slowly said, blushing. – Would you mind? – She hesitantly asked Bucky.

He shook his head, and stood up before Tony's eyes.

– And you too, father. – She put her hands on his shoulders, smirking. – Come on.

The three walked down to the meeting room, where the designer was waiting for them. Y/N’s 23th birthday had already passed, but Tony insisted on throwing a party, and it would be in a couple days.

Pascal was a designer that has been with her since the Stark girl started showing up with Tony to his events, ever since her 15th birthday, and her dear father was always by her side to give her support and, when she was younger, approve the outfits.

She noticed the many dresses laying before her eyes. Y/N could see her friend, and her new companion was absolutely surprised with so many clothes.

– Pascal. – She opened her arms and he hugged her.

– Y/N, you look amazing. Beautiful as always.

She smiled. In his black and well-adjusted suit, Pascal White and his killer eyes put many men to shame.

– I brought all the dresses we drew together for the final adjustments, and of course, Tony's approval. – He told her, noticing the fourth presence in the room. – And who is this fine looking gentleman?

– A close friend. James.

For some reason, she wasn't comfortable with Pascal thinking about him as  _Bucky_. It sounded too personal.

– It's a pleasure to meet you, James. – His eyes landed on Bucky’s shining metal hand for a second. – Now, mister Stark.

Tony hasn't given his daughter any clue about the party, so he volunteered to pick the right suits. The left ones would be saved for future occasions.

Once he finished, she rapidly took a dress and let Pascal slip it onto her body. On the 7th dress, she finally noticed how distant Bucky looked. He wasn't really able to stay much to her at that moment, and maybe he didn’t need to be around the woman the _whole_ day. With the dress straps falling down her shoulders, she walked towards him feeling ashamed.

– You don't have to stay here. – She whispered, feeling her cheeks redden deeply. – This is really boring. I can ask J.A.R.V.I.S. to locate Steve If you want to.

He didn't answer as his right hand moved slowly through the air. Surprising Y/N, he just lifted the strap and put it back to her shoulder, staring into her eyes so in depth that she felt she had been stripped to her very soul.

For a long couple of seconds, she couldn't even breathe as he rose his head just inches above hers. Bucky was a tall, and stood more than a foot away from her eyes, but she couldn’t help but think that she could just move with her powers and their lips would be at the same level.

– You should wear this dress. It’s beautiful. – He whispered before stepping back.

Y/N broke the eye contact, looking down at the dress.

– Yeah... I... I should. – She stuttered out.

He kept looking at her and Tony cleared his throat, probably in an attempt to remind her daughter of where she was.

– It's a beautiful dress, but you need _less straps_. – He softly touched her elbow and walked her back to the right place. – Pascal.

She was still numb until she felt a pin prick on her shoulder.

– Hey. – The woman groaned at her stylist friend, which he just laughed.

– Just a _friend_? Your father seems to think differently.

She rolled her eyes.

– Shut up. My father tends to overreact sometimes, and you know that. – She snapped. – Can we finish the other dresses some other day? I'm not in the mood.

He smiled softly. It wasn't long before she was back to the dress she picked out for the day.

– I need a favor. – Y/N told him when Tony left. – Well, more like a suit.

Pascal frowned.

– You father has plenty of suits.

– It's not for my father.

He looked at Bucky, understanding and smiling to her in a wicked way.

– It's for the party. – Y/N explained, blushing. – I need something for him and you know I like my companions to look good.

– Yes, miss. – He took a measuring tape, but the woman held his hand.

– I think it’s best if I do it. I’ll send you the numbers. He's not really a social type of guy.

Pascal was suspicious, but didn't say anything and just nodded.

– Thank you. – She kissed his cheek.

He smiled and left, leaving the young woman alone with Bucky. Slowly and carefully, she walked to him and asked him to take off his jacket, trying hard not to focus on his metal arm.

– I won't touch you. – She whispered, feeling like she was stepping on eggs. – I just need you to stand still, so I can measure you, okay?

He nodded as the measuring tape went over his body, floating over the air while she sent Pascal the numbers and he watched her – and her powers – with his deep blue eyes.

– I'm here to help you in the socializing department, you know what I mean? – She looked at him. – And you were really good today. You didn’t even seem to need me.

The rest of the day was spent even more with silence than the morning. She still didn't know what to do with Bucky much less how she would help him. Y/N actually had no clue, but now she **wanted** to do it. When it was time to go to bed, she was the one who opened the white door to his pale and cold room, and watched him go inside rigid and uncomfortable with her presence – or the room, she wasn’t sure.

– Have a good night. – She said as she closed the door.

Maybe he answered, but she wasn't able to hear him for she was already back to her own room.


	3. Chapter 3 – I'm not like any girl you've ever met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/H/C – Your hair colour  
> Y/E/C – Your eye colour

**Chapter 3 – I'm not like any girl you've ever met.**  


_**Flashback** _

_It was a new feeling to Y/N to watch Tony's presentation that night in Vegas. Magazines covers and articles complimenting him and his brilliant mind while showing your family story and his student past._

_– It is not even half of what he did. – The girl whispered to Stane while clapping. – They could talk for a day and a night, and one more day, and wouldn't even get close._

_When the man got up to talk about the Apogee Award, Tony hasn't even shown up at the assembly room, and she was the one with the mission of receiving the award in this case._

_– Ladies and gentlemen, I have the honor of giving this year Apogee Award to Mister Tony Stark._

_The clapping filled up the room and Stane watched as Y/N breath deep and do the same._

_– You have to go there. –_   _She_ _whispered to him, hands shaking._

_– Not me. – He corrected the teenager. – You. Don't forget what Tony said: As heir to the Stark Industries, it's your duty to take the place of your father when necessary._

_Under his – and everyone else’s – eyes, Y/N walked to the stage with a frozen smile on her face. It was the first time she was in public without Tony, and the girl still couldn't find out if he had done that purposely or just felt tempted to play five minutes more before the event._

_– Thank you very much. – She looked around. –_   _In the name of my father, I thank you for the award, and I know he feels very honored receiving it. Right now, actually, he's inventing more, so next year's award will be his too. I'll be really happy giving the Apogeu on his hand when we meet again._

_And it didn't take long. An hour after, she was walking over the crown to find him surrounded by women, playing something stupid._

_– Your award. –_   _She showed it to her father. –_   _I'm going to the hotel._

_– Take it with you, baby._

_**Now days** _

_Y/N_ rubbed her hands while bending over the balcony. The tower was above many New York’s buildings and she was watching the city while everyone was asleep or reflecting about their own nightmares.

– _Y/N_. – She heard Tony's voice behind her. – You should sleep, cupcake.

The young woman smiled. That scene was so common...

– You always say that. – She laughed softly.

– And yet you never listen to me.

She smiled, turning her body back to the balcony.

– How long has it been since you had a real night of sleep, _Y/_ _N/N_? A whole night, at least?

She shook her head. She used to sleep less than 5 or 4 hours every night, and was haunted by so many nightmares that she was unable to keep her eyes closed for long. Some nightmares were with her dead parents, others with the streets and others with Tony.

– 15 years. Maybe 16. – She finally answered in a sigh. – But I had a night years ago and you know what happened.

– War?

– War.

Her one and only real night of sleep was at the day before Tony went missing, and the nightmares got even worse. That time they were about him, different than the others. In a minute, her status went from  _just a Master's Degree student at M.I.T_. to _Stark's Industries probable new owner._

When you're a teen, it’s too much.

He came close to his daughter, rubbing her back tenderly and watching her.

– You're safe.

She put her hands on her make-up free face for some seconds before sighing.

– I don't know. – She looked at him. – I don't feel safe. It's like I'm going to wake up any minute and you will be in Afghanistan or dead and I'll try to manage the Stark's Industries, but I’ll inevitably fail and I’m going to be alone in the whole world and you will never come back and...

He hugged her, noticing how hard she was breathing.

– Breath in. – He whispered. – And out. Slowly. deeply.

She obeyed, feeling his hands in her Y/H/C hair.

– I didn't die. – He reminded his daughter. – And if I do die, you'll be a great owner to Stark's Industries and you will never be alone. You're an Avenger, and the Avengers are a family.

Y/N breathed deeply and they parted, making eye contact.

– Do you want a burger? – He offered. – Three pieces of meat and a lot of bacon, what do you think? With fries and a chocolate milkshake. A lot of calories to someone who uses thousands of them just making things fly and not counting the body activities.

She laughed out loud, drying a tear.

– I'll ask J.A.R.V.I.S. – He walked away. – J.A.R.V.I.S., my daughter is sad again, do you think Burger King is open right now?

– Same order as always, Sir?

Y/N smiled a little. Ten years, and it was like he knew her ever since the moment she was born.

– We want bigger fries this time, and order something for me too, please.

– I’ll do it, sir.

The woman was ready to turn around again, but his voice interrupted her gesture.

– And she needs a masseuse.

– Tony. – His daughter protested.

– 10a.m. tomorrow. I'm going to take a shower. I’ll be back in five minutes, don't eat without me. – He made his way to his room.

She leaned back to the balcony once more as he walked to his room.

– J.A.R.V.I.S. – The super powerful woman called. – Tell me about my birthday party.

The system laughed. Sometimes, she could forget J.A.R.V.I.S. wasn’t human.

– I’m sorry, I can't give you any information, miss Stark. – He warned her. – But I can remind you about your previous birthday parties. Do you remember when you turned 21 and you were finally able to drink at your party? Tony spent months planning it and you are the only 21-year-old that didn’t get drunk on their 21st birthday.

 _‘Well, I don’t think you know many people, J.’_ She noticed mentally.

Y/N laughed a little. Tony was a huge fan of drinking before Afghanistan, and with her own family history, it never made her feel comfortable. It took months before she had her first night of heavy drinking. And, God, she was **resistant**!

– Do you remember the first time I got really drunk? – Y/N laughed at the memory. – Tony was shocked with the amount of alcohol I had. He was afraid it would be the headline of every single newspaper in New York! He spent the whole night holding my head up so I wouldn't choke on my own vomit. I’m still not over my first party with my friends: He gave me a box of condoms in front of everyone.

She couldn't help but laugh out loud once again with the memories.

– He is a good father.

– The best he could be.

J.A.R.V.I.S. had told Y/N that Tony even read paternity books from time to time to know how to deal with her. He was doing his best.

– Your dinner is at the bar counter, miss.

She heard footsteps behind her and turned around expecting to see Tony, but was surprised when she saw it was Bucky staring at her.

– Hey... You... – The young woman looked at him, embarrassed.

– I heard something. You were...

– Talking to J.A.R.V.I.S. It's late. – She blushed. – You should be sleeping.

He shook his head and the girl pulled the silk robe tighter over her body, noticing she was a little louder than she meant.

– Did I wake you up? I'm sorry,

– I wasn’t asleep. – He reassured the Y/E/C eyed girl. – I was heading to the kitchen when I heard your voice.

She looked at the paper bags, noting how late it was, and that Tony had probably fallen asleep and wouldn't come back.

_It is food for two._

– You can eat with me if you want to.

He nodded and she grabbed her usual order, heading towards the sofa before he did. Bucky sat just a few inches away from her.

– You eat a lot for a girl. – He noticed when he saw her portion.

Apparently, Bucky Barnes was in a more talkative mode at night.

– It makes sense. – She moved the straw away from her mouth. – I'm not like any other girl you've ever met, Soldier. Get used to it.

 


	4. Chapter 4 - I'm not afraid of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/H/L – Your hair length (Short/Long/Super long, blah blah blah)

 

  
Chapter 4 - I'm not afraid of you

 

Y/N woke up with a jump. The sun was ready to set and she had fallen asleep on the sofa side by side with Bucky, who was snoring a few inches from her.

– J.A.R.V.I.S.. – She called in a whisper. – Are you awake?

– For you, miss? Always.

Y/N smiled with his charming manners.

– How long did I sleep?

– Almost three hours, miss Stark. Do want me to wake Mister Barnes up?

The young woman shook her head.

– No. I can take care of it. Thank you, J.A.R.V.I.S..

– You are very welcome, miss Stark.

Carefully, she used her powers to levitate Bucky and guided him to his own room, laying him on his bed delicately before closing the door.

– You should be called Harry Potter. – Nat’s voice sounded behind the Witch and she rolled her eyes.

If she hadn’t notice her presence before, she would probably be scared.

– And you should be called tarantula.

The Russian woman laughed and looked at her over her doorframe, and Y/N just leaned myself on the wall.

– Go to sleep, Witch. No one will hurt you here.

She rolled her eyes the two followed Stark to her own bedroom.

– I heard some heroes will be here for your birthday party, especially a man who loves catching fire.

The younger woman giggled. Johnny Storm. His reputation wasn’t new to her.

– I’m not looking for a super boyfriend.

– But you could have a super night of super sex. – She reminded her friend. – Most of the heroes can rock a bed. Not Rogers, maybe. The missionary had never been my favourite position.

Y/N rolled her eyes again, but she was right about having fun. And probably about Steve too.

The Captain seemed to be a blushing virgin Juliet.

– You agree with me. – She noticed.

Stark didn’t deny.

– I may need a fire extinguisher.

– Or some alcohol.

Softly, she left the flannel pants fell from her waist and that was Natasha’s signal to leave and closed the door behind her while the young engineer undressed and walked to the bathroom.

– J.A.R.V.I.S.. – She called.

– Yes, miss?

She took a deep breath, wrapping her Y/H/L hair in a knot above her head.

– Wake me up if I fall asleep.

Soon, she felt her body hiding under the bath water and closed her eyes, relaxing while the music and the heat filled up the place.

 

**_Flashback_ **

_I ran inside the corridors of the hall as I heard the buzz of the reporters inside the hall, finding everyone sat on floor as Tony was peacefully ate a hamburger._

_– That’s my girl. – He noticed my presence. I didn’t care with everyone looking at me, but ran over the reporters and hugged him so hard he moaned in pain. – It’s okay, it’s okay. I’m fine, see?_

_It had been three months without news of Tony in the middle of war. He could very well be dead and I was alone in the world again even before my 20th birthday._

_– Shouldn’t you be at school? – He touched my hair as I walked away to look at him._

_I didn’t answer. I was too busy loudly crying like a kid to open my mouth._

_– Tony._

_– Oh, honey, don’t cry. – He dried my tears._

_– I couldn’t go to the plane. I couldn’t do that. – I cried. – I was waiting you at the hospital, please forgive me._

_– It’s okay. – He kissed my palm. – I’m okay. It’s all right, I’m perfectly fine._

_– You’re all mangled. I thought... I thought you were..._

_– Dead? – He finished my sentence. – Cupcake, you won’t be free of me until I’m old and smelly. You’ll not need to say goodbye to me until I meet my grandkids._

_I couldn’t stop crying and he held my hand._

_–_ _I brought you a burger. – I grabbed a Burger King paper bag. – See? It’s your favourite, with a lot of bacon. You love bacon._

_I hugged him again, pressing his body against mine._

_– You’ll never..._

_– I’ll never do it again. I promise you, little girl. But I have to talk to you know, and tell you very important things. Everything is going to change now._ **Everything** _._

**_Flashback_ **

****

– Y/N? – She heard a voice over the bathroom door. – Y/N, are you there?

The woman only had time to protect her head while her body fell back to the bathtub, splashing and soaking the floor.

– Y/N. – The Captain rapidly opened the door, making her scream.

Steve’s face was almost purple in embarrassment when he turned his face to the wall, realizing what was going on.

– I heard a noise. – He justified his action. – I thought you got hurt.

– I was sleeping. – Y/N yelled.

– Something you do on a _bed_ , not on a bathtub.

The young woman threw him the shampoo packaging, missing his head.

– Shut up. – She growled. – I pay my taxes, I can sleep on the roof if I want to.

He laughed out loud and she wrapped a towel over her naked body.

– Get out of here. – She shouted and he looked at her for a second, his cheeks still red. – Go!

Steve ran away and she quickly walked to her room.

– J.A.R.V.I.S.. – She called.

– He heard me talking to your father and wanted to wake you up himself.

It took Y/N almost 40 minutes to leave the room, and she stared at Steve when he walked over her.

– Tell me, Stark. – Natasha leaned in her direction with a smirk. – Did he take at least a bite?

– I swear to you, Y/N. I didn’t see anything... – The captain apologized.

– It’s okay, captain. My innocence is still intact.

Tony started laughing before everyone, what made his daughter fight to keep herself from doing the same, without any victory. It wasn’t long until all the group were laughing like crazy people.

When Bucky arrived, he looked at Steve curious and the Captain looked at the young woman like asking if he could tell the truth.

– It’s a family joke. – She held her father’s shoulders. – Right, dad?

– Of course, my dear. – He took a deep breath.

Soon everyone walked away and the two were all alone.

– Can we talk about you? – Y/N looked at Bucky.

He hesitated and she opened the home office door.

– Are you trying to be my therapist? – He asked, his tone full of sarcasm.

– If you want me too. – Stark sat in the armchair leaving the empty sofa so he could sit there.

It took some time, but he sat down.

– Bucky…

– I can hurt people. – He fixed his eyes on her. – I can hurt you if I want to.

– No, you can’t. Even if you try your best, you can’t. – She rested her perfectly manicured hands on her lap.

Y/N have had experience protecting herself since she was young, as she always lived in danger.

_Old habits die hard._

The woman faced the window before he could read her expression.

– Do you _want_ to hurt people? – She asked.

He looked at her, his sight so sad that she had to hold herself not to hug him tight.

– I’ve done thing I didn’t wanted to do.

– You’re free now, Bucky. You don’t have to do something just because someone tells you to do it. – She reminded him. – You’re **free**. You can sleep at night and be around people without any fear.

In response, his body got rigid, demonstrating his surprise.

– Do you really think I don’t know you’re always walking around? – She smirked.

– You don’t sleep either.

_No, I don’t._

– Bad things happen when I’m sleeping.

When Y/N was a kid, her family wasn’t the best one. They loved each other, but were far from having healthy relationships. Her father was a drunk and her mother had more _lovers_ than clothes on her closet. Late at night, she used to take her father to his bed and watch him so he wouldn’t choke in his own vomit while sleeping.

– You’re not strong enough to protect yourself from me, can’t you see? I’m not safe. – He insisted.

The Stark woman stood up, having an idea.

– Follow me.

He obeyed and they went to the terrace, and she smiled, feeling the wind on her skin.

– You’re gonna fall. – He looked alarmed at her.

– Don’t worry. – She laughed, going to the centre of the heliport. – Come on.

Bucky stared at her in surprise.

– Here? Now?

– Right here, right now.

He hesitated and Y/N rolled her eyes.

– Don’t be afraid, Bucky. I won’t hurt you too bad.

He ran in her direction, ready to hit her when her feet left the ground, leaving him alone as she moved.

– How can you hurt me if you can’t touch me?

– So that’s what you do? You just fly away? – He mocked. – Useless in a real fight.

Without a minimum effort, Y/N threw his body into the air, stopping him before he could crash into the wall.

– I can hurt you. I can squeeze your neck until your air runs out or rip your head off if I want to. – She looked at him, her eyes burning his skin. – Still think I’m useless in a real fight?

She left their bodies descend until his feet touch the ground and her eyes were at the same level as his.

– I'm not a damsel in distress, soldier Barnes. – She whispered. – You’ll need much more to scare me away from you.

He swallowed, hard as a pillar in front of her. Their faces were extremely close, and she could feel his breath on her skin.

– I’m not a soldier anymore.

Y/N didn’t move, staring him in the eyes.

– I’m not afraid of you.

Then, she moved away, walking back through the door, but he didn’t follow her.


	5. Chapter 5 – You trust me

**Chapter 5 – You trust me**

 

It took almost an hour for Bucky to find Y/N, and she was literally in the middle of the massage Tony had scheduled the previous night.

He came into her room without caring about the guy massaging the woman and sat down on her bed.

– You trust me. – He stated.

Y/N smirked.

– Well...yeah.

They went silent for a while, until she interrupted the masseuse.

– You can go, thank you. – She said, wrapping herself in the towel while getting up.

After the man left, she was finally alone with Bucky, who refuse to look in her direction, and didn’t fail to notice he had quite a lot of blood in his cheeks. 

– We’re going shopping, so we can buy you new clothes. – She told him. – Half of your clothes are from Steve, and the other half are older than my father. The only exception is your uniform, and you hardly ever wear it.

He wasn’t looking at her, so she grabbed his chin and fixed his eyes on hers.

– I won’t bite you if you look at me, Bucky.

He stood up and walked away, leaving the Stark alone, and she sighed.

– J.A.R.V.I.S. – She called, letting the towel fall.  

– Yes, miss?

– I’m leaving in 30 minutes. – She told him. – I’d like my car to be ready.

– Which one would you like?

– Pick your favorite.

* * * * *

Fifteen minutes later, Y/N left her room ready to go.

– [You’re wearing jeans](http://www.polyvore.com/miss_tegan-stark_ch/set?id=196919029). – Tony pointed out. – And _that_ look on your face.

She raised an eyebrow at her father. He knew the girl well enough to know she had something in mind.

– Don’t wait for me to lunch. – She nodded at him slightly. – Barnes?

He lifted his eyes towards her. He was sitting on the sofa, waiting patiently.

– Come on.

Bucky didn’t protest, but Steve stood up a few inches from him with a frown on his chiseled face. The captain soon stopped him from going in to the elevator and was facing her direction while she didn’t stop walking.

– Where are you going? – He crossed his arms over his strong chest.

– Where do you think we’re going? – She rolled her eyes with a shiteating smirk on her lips.

Y/N used telekinesis to pull Steve away, and he crashed softly against the other sofa.

– Y/N... – He tried to protest.

– Don’t “Y/N” me. – She entered the elevator and Bucky followed her with a smirk, enjoying her attitude. – Have a good day, sir.

The two waited in silence while they reached the garage, where Y/N’s car was ready to leave, and sat down in silence. While she drove, Bucky was amazed by the city, and they sat inside for 20 minutes while he was preparing himself to go out in public.

– Okay. – He whispered and opened the car door.

Y/N just followed him and they stopped side by side.

– I can hold your hand if you want to. – She assured him. – I will, if you need me to.

He nodded at the way she worried and _cared._

– Where would you like to go?

It took a while, but the pair decided on a store and looked for some clothing that he would like. Her eyes never left his face. Any action would need a fast reaction and she was ready to anything.

– Y/N. – He called after being inside the dressing room for a long time.

When she went in, the buttons of the dress shirt were in the wrong place and he had done a terrible job with the sleeves.

_Years out of practice do something to a man._

Playful, she rolled her eyes and walked closer to him, unbuttoning his shirt with an indifference expression on her face. When she first saw the scars that littered his chest, Y/N felt her body slightly tense.

She thought of how much he had been through over the years. It must had been terrible.

– I'm not like you, Bucky. – She attempted to break the ice. – I'm not afraid of a little skin nor a pair of legs.

He did not answer, and she just continued with buttoning the shirt correctly. She helped him adjust the sleeves and the collar around his thick neck, her hands still a bit tense.

– See? – She turned him around to the mirror. – Now you look like Prince Charming.

Bucky smiled slightly at her attempts of making him comfortable. The other shirts were the same model, so there was no need to take longer. He also chose pants, shoes, belts and a red leather jacket.

– How much ... – He began to ask, but she interrupted him.

– It’s a gift. Don’t worry about it, don’t ask me questions and don’t you dare try to pay me back ‘when possible’.  

He tried to protest, but the woman lifted her finger in front of his face to stop him.

– Don't even try to start.

He watched her as they went to pay, and didn’t really seem to fully understand the greeting she and the sales clerk exchanged.

– I hope you found everything you were looking for, Miss Stark. – A woman smiled at her on her way out and she reciprocated it.

Bucky spoke only when they were outside, staring at her surprised.

He expected her to be spoiled and not politely at all, but she was lovely at everyone and deeply charismatic.

– You're nice to everybody. – He whispered. – You're really nice. Why? 

She smirked. She knew very well how it was to be mistreated. No one deserved such a thing.

– For the same reason I don’t sleep at night.

They didn’t talk exchange any words after that. It was after two in the afternoon when they got to the restaurant she had made reservations earlier that day.

– I do a thing. It’s a habit of mine. – She looked at him. – I hope you understand.

Bucky said nothing, and seemed pleased when he noticed the reclusive table where we were located.

She let him order his food before herself, and the waiter immediately recognized the young Stark’s face.

– Miss Y/N. – He smiled. – The usual?

She confirmed slightly and he went back into the kitchen, leaving them alone.

– Do you know him? – He looked at her.

– I come here all the time. – She told him. – I know the owner.

Bucky had no answer, and when the waiter came back, our silence continued.

– I've never met a girl with an appetite like yours. – He noticed her full plate. – I've never met anyone like you, actually.

Y/N smiled slightly.

– And you will never. – She looked up from her plate to meet his eyes. – I told you, Bucky. I'm not like any of the girls you’ve meet.

– What do you know about me that you’re able to say anything about the girls I’ve met? – He put one arm on the table, the flesh one.

– I know that you’ve been Steve’s best friend since you were kids, and had girlfriends with classic hourglass shape, child height and curly hair. – She arched him a perfect eyebrow. – Am I right?

He did not deny it.

– You should look for that kind of woman. – Y/N crossed her legs. – They love men in uniform.

He gave her a smirk and finished his lunch, but didn’t let the woman pull her wallet when the waiter approached.

– I can pay. – He offered.

– You don’t have to.

– But I want to. You bought me clothes. – He reminded her. – Let me at least buy you a meal.

Y/N rolled her eyes, but did not protest when he pulled out his wallet. Before he could get up from his seat she stopped him.

– Wait a minute. – She asked.

He didn’t understand, but stayed put. As soon the restaurant owner was done washing his hands, he exited through the front doors of the kitchen, and was making his way in their direction.

– Y/N Stark. – He smiled as she stood up. – Your beauty increases every time I see you.

– Patrick O’Malley. – She smiled to the red-haired man. – You’ve grown out your beard.

He really did.

– I heard your suggestion. – He added, touching the orange and thick beard that covered his face. – Do you like it?

Y/N smiled, looking away for a few seconds. She had a soft spot for red headed men, especially those with facial hair. Personally, she didn’t want any relationship at the moment, exactly the opposite of what Patrick clearly wanted.

– What do you say about that dinner? – He smiled, giving her a wink she knew very well.

He had been asking the Stark out for months, and she always said no.

– Patrick. – She laughed. – You know...

– It's just a dinner. – He insisted. - To celebrate your birthday, before the party.

– I don’t know ... - She hesitated.

That was the _seventh_ time he had invited her to dinner. The poor man was insistent.

– Just dinner. – She decided, warning him.

– Just dinner. – He smiled and held her soft hand, kissing it. – I’ll pick you up at nine, tonight.

Y/N smiled and he called someone in the kitchen with the hand that wasn’t holding hers.

– Your order is ready. Need help carrying it to the car?

She denied quickly and kissed his cheek.

– Thanks.

He smiled again and gave Y/N her boxes, stacking them in her arms – surprised with how strong she was. Each one contained special desserts that were prepared whenever she went to the restaurant, an agreement that she had done years before with the former owner of the place. When Patrick bought it, he just went with the agreement.

Before Y/N could stop him, Bucky released her arms and waited for her to walk outside in order to follow her with them in his grip.

– You don’t have to do this. – She warned him. – I can perfectly…

–I want to.

Y/N rolled her eyes – a habit her quickly found out she had –, and didn’t complain, helping him put in the boxes in the backseat of her car.

– Remember my thing? I’m going there now. I will take you to the towers, and…

– I go with you. – He interrupted her a bit curious about what she would be doing. – Where are we going?

– To an important place. It will not take long. I promise.


	6. Chapter 6 – You don’t know me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to share an important part of your life with Bucky.  
> His reaction isn't exactly what you expected.

**Chapter 6 – You don’t know me**

 

Y/N drove to one of New York’s smaller streets while Bucky alternated between watching her and the scenery by her side.

– I don’t really sleep at night. Four or five hours, no more. – She told him. – Do you know what helps me sleep?

He shook his head as she parked the car.

– Follow me.

The woman grabbed the boxes without waiting for his help and went to a house she had built years ago. They offered food, medical care, beds and other services to homeless kids. She used to visit the kids whenever she could, always making time to them.

– They help me sleep at night. They give me peace.

When she opened the door, all the attention came to the two.

– Y/N! – The kids exclaimed.

The Stark put the box on the table with a huge smile on her face and all the little (and not so little) arms were automatically around her in hugs. Some kids lived in the shelter, and with the help of the city, they looked for families that could adopt them.

– I brought dessert. – She told them with a big smile on her face.

Y/N loved those kids. She would do anything for them, give anything to keep them safe and happy, well feed, and out of the streets.

Soon enough, she was giving them the desserts Patrick prepared, and listening as they talked about their weeks. She almost didn’t notice Bucky leave and didn’t stop him, but decided to find him after 20 minutes.

_Who knows what could happen if she left him alone for too long._

– Are you okay? – Y/N asked with a smile on her face and her hands on the back pockets of the jeans she wore.

Bucky didn’t look happy.

– What do you do here? Why are you here?

She frowned.

– What do you mean?

– You were lucky to be born as Stark’s daughter, you don’t know what it’s like to having no family. – He pointed. – Yet, you come here to show them that you’re better and you feel sorry for them?

She was surprised. Y/N wanted Bucky to be open with her, it would help him, but _that_ was just straight up **cruel**.

– Life is easy for you. – He continued. – It’s easy to wake up and know that you have an Empire. The city is yours, spoiled brat.

_Was he really calling her ‘spoiled brat’?_

His expression didn’t change while he talked, cold as a stone whereas she was fighting to keep her own face composed.

– You don’t know what they’ve been through, and you think _dessert_ will somehow remedy that? They have lost their parents. They’ve lived terrible things and you think _dessert_ can change it? You’re just a spoiled little girl that doesn’t have anywhere else to give pity. I bet that’s the reason you accepted helping me.

Y/N was speechless.

She stepped close to him, fighting the urge to jab her finger in his face, and rose her body until they were at eye level.

– You don’t know me, Barnes. – She warned him. – If you ever talk to me like that again, I swear, they’ll be the last words you will _ever_ be able to speak.

Y/N went back inside and attempted to wipe her face. She said goodbye to the kids, lying that Tony needed her, and wiped a tear before getting into the car, not wanting Barnes to see it. She wanted to smash his bones and shatter his head in a thousand little pieces.

Still, she drove in silence not stopping once. She only broke the silence when they were almost to the door of the tower.

– Get out of my car. – She spat.

Bucky didn’t understand at first. He just stared at the angry woman.

– Get out of my car.  – She said again, her teeth bared.

This time, he listened, albeit slowly. The young Stark entered the garage in silence, taking his bags and teleporting herself to his bedroom, leaving them there before walking to Tony’s room.

– Your friend... – She started with a tone that her father knew all too well.

– He is not my friend. He is Rogers’ friends. – He interrupted his daughter.

– Rogers. – She yelled.

Y/N’s Scottish accent was so heavy that she felt like an immigrant again.

When Steve entered the room, Natasha was holding her laugh behind him.

– Your friend. – She pointed a finger to his chest, poking him.

– Y/N... – He started, but she didn’t let him continue.

– I’m talking. You **don’t** interrupt me while I’m talking.

He stepped back and kept silent, scared with the tone of her voice. In years, he had never seem her angry like that, and she had never yelled at him.

– He is rude, ignorant and sensitive as a rock. He does not care about anyone's feelings, draws hasty conclusions and acts like a spoiled child.

Y/N’s father raised his eyebrows so high that they basically camouflaged with his hairline.

– Wow. – Natasha’s voice called her attention. – What did he do?

– He called me a spoiled rich girl and gave me a lecture about how I'm stupidly blind and selfish.

The Russian woman’s mouth opened in a small “o”.

– No, he didn’t. – Her best friend seemed surprised.

– He probably didn’t mean that. – Steve tried to defend his own best friend. – It was a poor choice of words.

Y/N stared at him which caused Steve to become silent, noticing how close she was lashing out.

– I was so angry that I couldn’t stay with the kids. – She looked at Tony. – All I could think of was blowing up his head like the Mountain did to Oberyn Martell.

Y/N heard Steve whisper something about the reference, but Natasha silenced him before he could finished his sentence.

– I could have hurt the children.

She left the room before they saw her tremble even more than she already was and sat on her bed, rubbing her cold hands over her face, spreading the makeup she was wearing on her skin. It didn’t stop the tears from falling, but she held the sobs.

When she heard the knock on the door, she quickly turned the key to lock it before anyone could enter and see her like that.

– Stark?

She raised her head.

_Not here and not now._

– What you want?

– Can I come in? – Barnes asked.

Apparently he had more to say.

– You are not welcomed in my room, Barnes. Please, don’t bother me.

He did not answer and Y/N walked into the bathroom, heading to the shower still clothed and Letting the hot water soak her clothes before finally taking them off.

– Miss Stark, Mr. O'Malley is on the line and he wants to know if he can come pick you up at 9pm tonight. – J.A.R.V.I.S. told her.

_Patrick._

Y/N looked at the clock on the wall. 7pm.

– Say yes, Jarvis. – She turned away so the jet would hit her tense back. – Are they talking about me?

– Yes, ma'am.

_She knew it._

– Let me hear them.

The system obeyed and, in addition, the images of the nearest security camera to the couch played on the screen in the wall.

– Shouldn’t we be worried? – Steve asked, a frown planted on his forehead. – She seems pretty angry.

– I know my daughter, Captain. – Tony reassured him. – Y/N always comes to me when she needs to talk and this is never followed by a thoughtless act. You don't need to be afraid to hear her scream.

Y/N smiled. He knew her better than anyone in the world.

– What do you mean by that? – America’s beloved crossed his arms over his chest.

– I mean that your problems will come when she’s silent.

And he was right.


	7. Chapter 7 - Patrick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has a date. Bucky isn’t happy.

Chapter 7 – Patrick

 

Y/N was already dressed when she realized that she hadn’t told Patrick she moved to the Stark Tower, and he probably would never come pick her up at her _workplace_.

– J.A.R.V.I.S. – She called.

– Yes, miss?

– Do you think you can find out where Patrick O’Malley is going to pick me up?

The room was silent for a couple of minutes before he answered.

– He’s driving to the Stark mansion, miss. Do you want me to change his GPS coordinates?

The Y/H/C haired woman shook her head, grabbing her coat.

– I can meet him there. How do I look, J.A.R.V.I.S.?

– Gorgeous as always, Miss Stark.

Y/N let out a laugh. Even if she was in her pajamas, J.A.R.V.I.S. would compliment her. However, right now, she needed a real opinion.

– Can you tell my father to come to my room, please?

It was a few minutes before Tony came in with a smile on his face.

– Wow, don’t you look great. – He said as she heard more footsteps behind him.

Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Barnes and Clint were curiously trailing behind him.

– Who’s the guy? – The red-haired woman looked at her friend from head to toe. – You definitely don’t dress like that to have dinner with us.

Y/N rolled her eyes and her father held her by the hand, slowly spinning the young engineer so he could see her from every angle.

– The dress precedes the company. – He declared. – What's his name?

– Patrick O’Malley. – She handed him her coat so he could help her put it on. – Who is three minutes from picking me up right now.

– You need to hurry up.

– I really do. – She grabbed her purse.

He smiled as he walked out the door and looked back before leaving.

– Have a good night.

All the others complimented Y/N before leaving, but Bucky didn’t leave the room, and closed the door behind him before turning around to stare at her.

– What do you want? – She looked at him through the mirror, straightening her hair to avoid actually facing him.

– You’re going out with that jerk from the restaurant? Really?

– This doesn’t concern you, Barnes. Please get out of my room.

He walked slowly towards the woman and her heart speed up inside her chest, his eyes hiding a feeling that she could not just decipher.

– What do you want from me? – She finally spoke, exasperation oozing into her words. She turned around, looking him in the piercing blue eyes.

Bucky walked closer to her, resting his hand on the mirror behind the Stark. He pressed her body against the surface and took a deep breath close to her face, inhaling her natural scent mixed with perfume. Their lips were close. He not once blinked as his icy eyes bore into hers.

– Stop it. – He whispered.

She had a sudden intake of breath; with every rise of her chest, his chest came into contact with hers, and her exposed skin tingled with the material of his shirt.

– Stop what? – She snapped, almost out of breath.

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other and Y/N noticed his metallic arm rising up to her torso right before his cold fingers touched her clothed waist.

– Stop it. – He whispered again.

_Was he really talking to her?_

She swallowed the saliva and their lips brushed slowly. His pupils were so dilated that his iris’ were just a sliver of a circle.

– No. – She murmured touching his shoulder.

She wanted to push him away, but couldn’t move.

– I am not going to play with you. – He growled, his body pressing harder against hers. – I am not going to get into your games.

Her eyelids were heavy, but she resisted the urge to close her eyes.

– I’m not the one who's playing.

Y/N watched his Adam’s apple rise and fall as he swallowed dry and took a deep breath. All of a sudden J.A.R.V.I.S.’ voice rang.

– Miss Stark. – She heard him and Barnes walked away. – Mr. O'Malley is waiting for you.

Y/N watched the soldier turn around and leave, and teleported herself to her room back in the Stark Mansion. She stood in front of the mirror attempting to recollect herself before going downstairs into the living room. She was flushed and breathing fast.

The woman made her way down stairs to find Patrick sitting on the couch and well-dressed in a casual suit, and the red-haired man smiled when he saw her.

– Y/N. – He stood up. – You're beautiful as always.

He smiled and kissed the back of her soft hand before hugging her.

– You don’t look bad either. – She rebutted and he laughed.

– Ready to go?

– Sure.

Y/N opened the front door so he could go through first, which made him smile again and return the favor when they approached the car, opening the door for her this time.

– Where are we going?

He shifted slightly in the driver's seat before smiling slightly to his ‘date’, a little flushed with nervousness.

– It's a surprise. – He finally said. – You're not a vegetarian, are you?

– No. – Y/N laughed.

– Allergic to something?

– Neither.

– Good. – He smiled.

Patrick did not take long driving, and they soon come to an Asian restaurant that was recently opened.

– So... – He stood behind Y/N to take off her coat and sat down. – Who was the dude with you in the restaurant?

She shifted uncomfortably, still feeling Bucky's eyes on her skin.

– A friend of a friend. We're spending time together because his friend, who is also my friend, asked me to do it.

Patrick frowned.

– And why did he ask you to do that?

She looked at him for a few seconds.

– James needs a friend. He’s been through some hard situations recently…it’s too complicated to talk about it.

She reached for the menu before he could ask any more questions, and Patrick seemed embarrassed to realized she didn’t like the subject.

– I didn’t mean to upset you. – He apologized. – What do you say we forget about it and just focus on the dinner?

– I think that’s a wonderful idea.

It took a short time for them to order, and Patrick told her more about his dream of being a chef. He also talked about the time he moved to America while they were served.

Patrick was 30 years old and was born in Dublin, Ireland, in a large family with several sisters.

– How long have you been here? - She asked, interested.

– 12 years. – He smiled. – I came for college and just decided to stay. I went from job to job until I bought the restaurant, and here we are.

She smiled. He seemed quite proud of his history.

– What about you?

– Me? – Y/N arched him an eyebrow.

– Yeah, you. – He smiled, taking a sip of the drink in front of him. – Y/N Y/L/N-Stark is an impenetrable wall. Nobody knows anything about you, just that you’re Iron Man’s daughter.

– What do you want to know?

– You could start with your family. 

_Why does everyone always want to know about the family?_

Y/N let out a slight laugh. Tony had worked hard to keep her story unknown by the media, and they had a plan for those who asked to much. A different story with some real points so she wouldn’t forget.

– I'm Scottish. – She smiled.

– Scottish? – He opened his mouth in surprise. – How is that possible?

– My parents met on a trip. – The woman lied. – And we both know what happens when my father meets an attractive woman.

He laughed, leaning towards her and waiting for her to continue.

– I was raised with her and in contact with him until I was a pre-teen. When my mother died, I moved to New York. – She put a strand of Y/H/C hair behind her ear. – I finished college at the age of 19, got my masters at 21, and got two Ph.D.’s. last year in Electrical and Mechanical Engineering same as my father and grandfather.

– But younger and smarter. – Patrick added.

The young woman laughed at the compliment.

– I knew you were more than a pretty face. – He looked at her. – There is a lot inside your head.

– You have no idea.

Patrick smiled, too innocent to understand her insinuation.

– Do you have any plans now that you have reached the goal of the 30’s before turning 24?

Y/N couldn’t contain a laugh, making him blush.

– I'm an inventor. – The stark told him. – I was one of those responsible for the latest improvements in my father’s armor, and I have some plans for the future.

He nodded slightly and they continued to talk about other things. At the end of the night, the two paid the bill _together_ and he helped her put her fancy coat back on. Inside the car, Y/N’s phone rang and she answered, imagining that something terrible had happened.

– Guess what. – Her father sounded excited on the other side.

– The armor exploded and we will be able to build another one from scratch? – She was sarcastic.

– Not even in your dreams, little girl. – Tony scolded her. – Do you remember the changes that we were doing on the tower?

– How could I forget?

Tony had kept several floors of the Stark Tower isolated, and no one could have access to them for months after all the disasters in the city.

– Well, honey. From today, you have an entire floor for your pleasure. - He declared. - Right below the mine, where we have access to the terrace with a pool, sauna and everything I deserve. You’ll no more occupy our meeting room with stylists or run away from our presences as a cat runs away from a bath. You have a whole damn floor for you now.

Y/N was surprised.

– Are you serious? – She asked.

– Very serious. But we still have breakfast together, I'm terrible in the kitchen.

His daughter rolled her eyes and Patrick laughed, probably wondering what kind of conversation they were having.

– Are you coming? I have a gift for you.

The woman turned to Patrick and whispered the same question.

– I can take you home whenever you want. – He promised.

She went back to her phone.

– Maybe later. We still have a place to go.

The redhead looked surprised as she said goodbye, hanging up the phone and changing the coordinates of his GPS to a nightclub downtown.

– What is this place? – He asked Y/N.

– Just trust me. I promise you’ll have fun.


	8. Chapter 8 - A Fancy Toy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL0-v-GloQ0TBoYWJLFtArIWVlFe8Hb9Bh

**Chapter 8 - A Fancy Toy**

 

At the mention of the name “Stark” the bouncer opened the doors for the two and the music boomed into their ears. Y/N had realised this perk when she went to college, and it was still a surprise to be so welcomed into so many places.

 _‘Who wouldn’t want a Stark to go to their club?’_ She remembered Tony telling her in one of their conversations.

Patrick seemed familiar with the environment and he didn’t hesitate to encourage Y/N to dance when they were by the dance floor. She was close enough to feel the warmth of his body and realise his desire to pull her closer. A part of the woman wanted to throw herself into his arms without regarding the consequences.

The other part couldn’t stop thinking about Bucky and his eyes.

\- Do you want a drink? - He offered and she quickly refused.

Y/N rarely gave herself the luxury of drinking. She couldn’t access her powers if her blood alcohol level was above a certain point and that still made her too paranoid.

She walked next to Patrick towards the bar and watched him down two shots of vodka without taking a breath.

\- I don’t think vodka will run out if you don’t slow down a bit. - She laughed.

\- I need a little liquid courage. - He chuckled nervously.

\- Why would you… - She started to ask, but he interrupted her.

Patrick’s body pressed up against Y/N’s in a second and soon enough their mouths battled for the control out of the impulsive kiss. Unlike his timid appearance, Patrick had firm and dominating hands; It wasn’t long before she surrendered to him and he guided her body to one of the dark walls.

His calloused hands, probably full of scars, ran to her hair, grabbing it while a chill ran up her back. When their lips parted, he just bent down to kiss her neck, rubbing his beard on her skin along the way.

When Y/N opened her eyes, her heart jumped noticing the distant body staring at them a few feet away. They bent as if it was ready to attack one of the two at any time.

She touched Patrick’s shoulders as a warning, but the figure vanished as quickly as it had appeared. Still, her body went into a defensive mode and she held him for a moment.

\- I think it’s time to go.

He looked at Y/N surprised and didn’t say anything, and also didn’t protest when she held his hand and pulled him out through the doors. The Stark reached for his car keys and started driving to the Tower without a word and Patrick waited until she asked J.A.R.V.I.S.  to take them to her floor before pulling her back to him again, pushing her body to the glass walls as she let herself go again.

When they got inside, he didn’t take long to throw her on the couch and pull her legs to his waist, pressing into her without breaking the hot kiss.

Y/N could never deny sex in a situation like that, but her mind was far from him.

She could still feel Bucky’s eyes on hers. She could barely remembered to look at Patrick or gave attention to his hands running down her skin.

\- You’re a hurricane. - He whispered.

When his warm fingers crept inside her dress in search of the apex of her legs, she held his wrist.

\- We’re going too fast. - She finally whispered.

He quickly stopped, pulling his hand away.

\- I thought… I’m sorry… Do you…

\- It’s okay. - She ran her soft hand over his cheek, not understanding where _that_ came from. - Let’s just slow down.

He nodded, but leaned against the couch and took a deep breath as Y/N sat by his side.

\- I should go home, I… - He started, but she stopped him from going on.

\- You drank too much. - She corrected the redhaired man. - You can spend the night here if you want to. I’m pretty sure there’s a guest room around here somewhere”.

\- Pretty sure? - He smiled shyly.

\- I just moved.

She felt her cheeks slightly reddened and walked through the apartment, opening multiple doors in search of a bed. Finally finding a room, Y/N guided Patrick inside.

\- Here we are. - She pointed the room. - You can… You can take a shower if you want to.

He looked at her for a second before nodding.

\- Sure. Good night.

Patrick hesitated, then kissed her cheek before pulling the door behind him.

Although she was curious about Tony’s surprise, Y/N didn’t look for it. She didn’t want to ruin whatever her father had made for her. Her room was pretty much the same as before, but the bookcases were empty and brand new.

She tried to sleep, without much success, and didn’t hesitate to curl up in a silk robe hours later. Afterwards, the Y/H/C haired woman made her way out to the balcony, noting that the old “Stark” sign had been uncovered after so long, and go out to look at it, teleporting and floating in front the building to give it a look.

It was no longer the “Stark Tower”, it was the “Avengers Tower”.

The sounds on the floor below hers caught her attention and Y/N landed on the lower balcony, finding Barnes in his bed.

He was holding the edges of the mattress with gritted teeth as he writhed, growling in his sleeping state.

\- Barnes. - She walked over to his bed. - Barnes?

Cautiously, she sat next to him and touched his flesh shoulder.

\- Barnes. - She called again.

When he jumped on the bed, she almost threw herself out the window to get out of his way.

Y/N hadn’t noticed his partial nudity until that moment, and couldn’t help but run her eyes down his strong body covered by boxers and littered with scars.

\- Stark.- He spoke after a long time.

 

> _You terrify me_

She knew he had been tortured and that it was something that he would always carry with , but it was still a shock to see the consequences of his past.

His eyes ran through her body and Y/N realised that the robe didn’t really cover her body and her white cotton thin clothes were exposed.

\- You were making noises. - She justified, landing in her bare feet.

\- I have nightmares. - He stood up and left the room.

She took her time, but followed him to the kitchen.

\- Where’s your friend?  

\- Sleeping.

 

> _Cause you’re a man, you’re not a boy_

He looked at her a little angry.

\- Did you sleep with him?

Y/N crossed her arms.

\- Why does that matter to you? - She looked over the window, thinking if she should answer him. - No. - She finally said.

He was silent and Y/N turned around to watch him drink the water, her eyes glued to his Adam’s Apple as it bobbed up and down.

\- Some men have the tendency to take advantage of naive women. - He said after putting the glass back where it belonged.

Y/N laughed through her nose, mocking him.

\- You think I’m naive? - She arched him an eyebrow.

\- You **are** naive, doll. You can be deadly, but you are naive. - He approached her.

 

> _You got some power_

In a second, they were in the same position as earlier, with her body pressed to one of the white walls and his eyes above hers.

\- And what do they do with naive girls, Bucky Barnes?

His warm arm pulled her closer to him to the point of her whole body was pressed against his, and caressed her back over the shirt. Her robe now laid on the ground, forgotten as Y/N panted with the strong shock that ran through her spine.

\- They play with them as if they are a toy. In your case, doll, a _fancy_ toy.

The volume of their voices was absurdly low, just enough for them to hear.

\- Am I a fancy toy to you? Do you want to play with me?

She swallow the saliva when felt his hips against hers, his hard cock demonstrating the arousal hidden in his face.

 

> _And I can’t treat you like a toy_

\- You would **not** tease me if you knew what I wanted do with you, Stark. - He warned her.

His fingers brushed lightly on her exposed navel and the woman held a sigh, too breathless to give him any answer.

\- You would **not** show up here dressed like this. - He continued. - You would **not** respond to my touches and would **not** look at me that way.

Y/N gasped as his hand went down to her legs and closed them in response, but that didn’t stop him from open them again. If the wall behind her disappeared, she would have shamefully fallen flat on her butt.

 

> _You’re the road less_

\- Tell me, Stark, do I have to look to know if you are reacting more than you’d like to with this look on your pretty face? - He smiled maliciously, cupping her covered center with his right hand and making her jump in surprise. - Spoiled girl…

\- Barnes. - She mumbled, trying to warn him, but about what?

She could just push him, but part of her was hoping he would give one more step.

And he did it.

Y/N moaned when his warm hand found her needy centre.

\- You’re quite hot, Stark. - He looked down at his hand, his voice thick with arousal. - And wet…  

A sound escaped her lips as his fingers opened her folds, a fingertip running slowly on her wetness.

\- Very wet.

She could not help closing her eyes as he brushed his finger on the entrance of her channel, using his palm to press her mound and clit.

 

> _Traveled by a little girl_

\- Yes, I want to play with you, Stark. - He whispered, bringing his lips to her ear. - I want to throw you into my bed and make you scream as pound my cock into this pretty pussy. I want to grab that Y/H/C hair of yours and watch your face in writhe pleasure beneath me. Then I’ll push your button nose on my pillow and make you scream in pleasure under me for everyone to hear.

Y/N pressed herself against him without having the ability to pronounce anything. His hands just teased her sensitive area, and she needed some relief.

 

> _You disregard the mess_

\- Barnes. - She whimpered and he dropped his lips to her neck.

\- And you want me too. - He noticed. - Or you wouldn’t be here.

Her eyes closed and she could not help it, and didn’t fight or protest as he locked his lips to hers, circling her body with his metal arm and biting her lower lip before looking at her face while moving his fingers just enough to make her mouth fall open silently.

\-  So, tell me, Stark. - He looked her in the eyes with his pupils so dilated that they reflected her face. - What do you want?

_While I try to control the world_


	9. Chapter 9 - I never played a fair game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL0-v-GloQ0TBoYWJLFtArIWVlFe8Hb9Bh

Chapter 9 - I never played a fair game

 

_So go on and challenge me  
Take the reins and see_

It took Y/N a few seconds to regain the ability to breath.

– So do it, Barnes. – She looked up, challenging him. – Prove me you’re not all talk.

Bucky’s expression changed quickly and he returned to press her mouth with his, using his arm to lift her body up from the floor and blindly lead them back to his room. Every time he pushed her into a wall the air would escaped her lungs and their bodies brushed harder against each other, sending shivers throughout Y/N’s skin.

The Stark laughed through her nose when she noticed their situation and he stopped to look at her face, frowning.

– What’s so funny?

– You. – She pointed, turning her face to look at him. – You're so threatening, yet you lose control easily.

He didn’t answer as his lips went down to her neck slowly. Y/N squirmed with the needy feeling growing within her. He had found her weak spot and didn’t seem like he was going to let up any time soon.

Her soft hands ran over his shoulders as they walked, and she opened her eyes when they fell into his bed, finding him staring at her with a much more intense look than before.

_Watch me squirrel, baby_

He looked for the end of her shirt, ripping it much to her surprise and exposing her naked torso to the cold air. Bucky kissed her neck again and in within seconds his hands and mouth played with her breasts gently, the exact opposite from what the woman expected.

Barnes nibbled on both her nipples before continuing his way, going up just below her navel and raising his eyes to look at hers for a moment.

He held her shorts with his skilled fingers, the hot flesh and the cold metal, and pulled them down so slowly that she threw her head back in agony, making her hair fall on his pillow.

_But you were just what I need_

– Faster, Barnes. – She moaned.

He laughed and let the garment fall to the floor. She was completely exposed to him, and he groaned before lifting her legs over his shoulders.

His tongue found her wet folds with fear, almost testing Y/N’s reactions before lowering again, and he continued with fervor. She squirmed as his tongue penetrated her, grabbing his hair with her hands as his nose rubbed her clit.

Y/N groaned beneath him while Barnes held her more firmly, pressing his hands against her legs before pulling away and using his index finger to tease her opening.

– I wonder what would happen if Papa Stark comes in here and find his daughter spread out like this. – He used his thumb to press onto her clit, making her moan in response. – What do you think he would do if he found his little girl with a former killer between her legs?

_And I never played a fair game_

Y/N lifted her head from her numbed state to look at him.

– Do you really want to talk about my dad right now? **Right now**? – She asked, exasperated.

He laughed and kissed up her body the same way he had gone down, finally meeting her – now – red lips and making her taste her own juices on his tongue.

– We have bigger business to attend to. – He whispered, rubbing his cock against her, and Y/N held his waist, taking off the one piece of clothing that was stopping them.

She didn’t even have the time to look at him before Bucky positioned himself against her folds.

– Have you ever…

– Had sex? Yeah.

He entered the woman in one push and both groaned as soon as she felt him completely inside. Y/N had initially guessed he’d be violent, but he wasn’t. His body moved slowly above hers, with an undertone of passion.

_I've always had the upper hand_

She had no shame in moaning as he invested in rutting against her. She felt her body surrender more and more and connected with air that around us, seeing him on his knees on the expensive mattress investing in her with an expression of pleasure and challenge on his face.

Y/N ran a hand through his body and gripped his shoulders, her fingernails digging into him, and he brought his lips to her ear, his soft hair brushing her skin for a moment.

– Who’s lost the control now? – He whispered sarcastically.

Y/N had no time to retort as Barnes was no longer inside her, groaning in frustation. He had moved away and was now sitting in a chair, staring at the woman. The Stark was furious, but couldn’t help but gasp at the sight of his sweaty body. Her pussy and clit throbbed at the realization that his right hand was stroking his cock as he watched her with such desire that made her hold in a moan that escaped with a shudder.

_But what good is intellect and airplay_

– What? – She looked at him. – That's it?

Behind her, the sun's heat on the skin of her back was starting to indicate that dawn had already arrived.

– I told you; I’m not playing your games. – He stood up with a smile. – You get to play mine.

Y/N stood up and walked up to him, pulling him against her again and bringing her lips to his. In response, Barnes pressed one of her breasts in his hand and she groaned.

– Stop playing games, Barnes. – The Stark whimpered when he pinched her hard nipple between his fingers.

She grabbed his hand and led it back down in between her legs, making him smile presumptuously at the wetness.

– You want me?  – He rolled her clit around his fingers and she moaned. – Beg.

_What? No way._

– Beg, spoiled girl. – He penetrated her with his index finger, and the heel of his hand pressed into her clit and Y/N struggled to keep her eyes open.

_Fuck._

– Never.

Barnes stepped back and stretched his hands above his head.

– Then this is as far as we’ll go.

_If I can't respect any man?_

Y/N suppressed the urge to punch him and took a deep breath, staring at him with a superior look and trying to ignore the tremors in her legs and the wetness on her thighs.

– All right, Barnes. We’ll see who surrenders first.

Y/n left his room without another word and took her robe off the floor of his living room, precariously covering herself to get in the elevator and realize that it was going down and not up. She was so frustrated and distracted that any attempt to teleport to her own room could end up with her naked in the middle of the city. So, she just rode it down and hoped I’d find Natasha.

_Yeah, I want to play a fair game_

Clearly, luck wasn’t with the woman tonight and she had to bend her knees a little when she found Clint Barton in the garage; seeking to keep what little that was left of her dignity.

– Good Morning. – He smiled.

– Good Morning. – She muttered.

Y/N crossed her arms, realizing how her nipples pointed through the slightly transparent white material.

_Holy shit._

Her face surely was red, and at that point, she was so sure that everything above her shoulders was also red with embarrassment.

– Cold?

Y/N lowered her head and he laughed. When the doors slid open on his floor, he gave her a mischievous smile and left.

_Yeah, I want to play a fair game_


	10. Chapter 10 - I hate when they trust me

**Chapter 10 - I hate when they trust me.**

 

Y/N’s cold shower lasted almost an hour, and when she came out her fingers and toes were prune like.

– J.A.R.V.I.S., what happened tonight...

– Something that is rather private, miss. - He added.

– Thanks.

She combed my fingers through her hair while drying it and took a deep breath before asking him my next question.

– Did Barnes say anything when I left?

– He just stepped into the shower, miss, we don’t have cameras in the bathrooms.

The young woman held back a smirk.

– No, but we do have microphones.

If J.A.R.V.I.S., had a face he would share the same smile she held. When Barnes’s audio travelled through the room, the sound of water falling almost muffled his voice, but she could hear him muttering and growling "spoiled rich girl" periodically between moans and characteristic sounds.

– Forget it, J.A.R.V.I.S., – She interrupted him, feeling her legs tremble slightly. – Call Natasha, please. Tell her that I need to talk to her.

She took off her robe and headed towards the closet, only having time to put up her underwear before hearing the Russian woman stop behind her. She didn’t need to turn around to know that she seemed to have had a perfect night of sleep, although she had probably slept as much as the young Stark did.

– I sometimes I think you’re trying to seduce me. – She leaned against one of the walls and Y/N laughed, taking time to find her clothes. – I've seen you naked so many times that I know each one of your birthmarks and scars.

She rolled my eyes and Natasha tensed for a moment, looking worried.

– But this is new.

Natasha walked over Y/N and touched her arm, pulling the woman to see her body closely. In the curve of her waist, on the right side, the purplish mark of a hand was as obvious as it was frightening. The same was true on the inside of her legs - the right side was darker than the left, and a thumb was pressed beneath her breast, as well as a bruise on her arm.

– What the fuck happened to you?

Y/N was embarrassed. She hadn’t realized how strong Bucky's hands had been on her skin, she rarely had marks on her body.

– It’s no big deal.

– No big deal? – She stared at her friend with a strange twinge of sarcasm mixed with concern in her voice. – What do you want to talk to me about?

Y/N slipped into a pair of clothes before looking for a jacket that hid her new bruise and sat down to put on her shoes.

– Barnes happened.

Her eyes widened, probably wondering further than the true.

– What did he do?

The younger woman hesitated.

– You can’t tell Tony.

She looked at her with even more anticipation. The phrase "Don’t tell Tony" was rare in their conversations and denoted issues that hardly ended well.

– We... Kinda had sex. – She muttered.

– You what? – Her voice grew in volume before Y/N could stop her. – You cannot "kind of" have sex with someone. It's like being pregnant; you can’t be _kind of_ pregnant.

_When did we enter the_ _pregnancy subject?_

– You either had sex or you didn't have sex with him.

Y/N bit her lower lip and she sighed.

– Start from the beginning.

She obeyed. She thought whether or not to give her all the details, but she knew she could be completely open with Natasha. She was one of those closest to her and it would be weird not to tell her the whole thing.

– Geez. – The Russian woman whispered. – And you just left?

– Of course. – Y/N rolled her eyes. – Do you think I would beg him something?

She sighed.

– You two... You don't know what you're getting into. You are a sick combination, Y/N.

The Stark rubbed her hands on her face.

– I know. – She muttered. – I know. I met Clint in the elevator.

Natasha raised her eyebrows so high that it almost made Y/N laugh.

– Did you? And you were…

– Almost as naked as the day they pulled me from my mother’s womb.

She laughed, too surprised to say something, and Y/N rolled her eyes.

– Why are we laughing? – Tony came in and both women exchanged a quick look before Y/N went back to the mirror, quietly applying makeup in the pair of hickeys on her neck before Tony could see them.

– Nothing important. – She smiled. – I was only telling Natasha about our embarrassing stories.

He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as he waited for his daughter, arms crossed and a curious look on his face.

– I don’t know if you know, but there's redheaded guy drinking coffee in your kitchen. – He warned her and she widened her eyes.

_Patrick._

Y/N quickly left the room, listening to the two of them laughing behind her and rushing to find the redhead man with an embarrassed smile.

– I think I met your father. – Patrick muttered, taking a sip from his cup.

Y/N gave him a sheepish smile and noticed that he was properly dressed.

– I have to go. – He explained, leaving the cup on the dishwasher.

Patrick approached hesitantly and held Y/N by the waist slightly, reminding her of the painful bruises on her skin, kissing her cheek.

– I’ll see you at the party? – He whispered and Y/N confirmed lightly with her head.

When Natasha and Tony approached, he moved away.

– Good morning. – He looked at the two before moving away towards the elevator.

The Stark woman followed him a few steps away, and almost froze in place when noticed Steve and Clint exit the elevator so Patrick could enter it.

– Good morning. – The captain smiled at him.

Patrick turned to look at Y/N for a few seconds with an expression of surprise and fear. It was not a surprise, everyone was scared of Steve at first. Before the doors even closed, they heard Tony laugh.

– He'll never step a foot in here again. – Tony looked at me. – Ever. Miss America scares everyone away.

Y/N rolled her eyes.

– J.A.R.V.I.S. – She called. – Please, help him towards his car.

– Yes, miss Stark.

Y/N walked back to the kitchen and everyone followed her.

– Are we in a collective breakfast? – She arched an eyebrow at them.

They had an implicit tradition. The most days they ended up all together having breakfast in a few unusual locations, each absorbed in their own things, but yet still _together_.

It was comforting somehow.

– Old habits die hard, I guess. – Natasha looked at her.

_Oh, that’s my line…_

Unceremoniously, Y/N sighed and Steve opened her fridge and took out the various ingredients from inside it.

– You know; I don't even know what’s in there, right? – She warned him. – And we’re bound to have breakfast in the other apartments too, and I don’t want to wake up hungry and finding out that all my food has been consumed. – She smirked.

He laughed and his friend watched him while the others talked.

Steve and Bucky were basically two sides of the same coin. Two super soldiers nearly a hundred years old, both frozen and used by others. There are only two differences between the two: Bucky had been tortured and as a result bitter, while Steve remained gentle even after losing everything he loved.

It was understandable on one hand.

– Thinking about life? – Bruce asked, making her jump in fright.

He quickly pressed the balcony down so it would remain in place and Y/N laughed, remembering of some of her accidents with telekinesis.

– It’s a habit. – He apologized. – But you seemed quite focused. Or _unfocused_ in this case.

Bruce and Y/N were not friends. In fact, they had had only a few conversations that didn’t involve missions or her father, and she knew little about Bruce Banner or Hulk.

– About him. – She pointed Steve with my chin. – The Curious Case of Steve Rogers.

– Why?

The woman shrugged.

– I can’t put myself in his place. – She confessed.

Y/N had experience in putting herself on the place of others to understand them, but not with Steve.

– I can’t think like him.

– Of course not. – He looked at her. – There is nothing on you that relates to Steve’s past.

She kept silence. Bruce didn’t know her, much less her backstory.

– Stark. – Barton approached, interrupting their conversation. – There’s a question I want to ask you, if you don’t mind.

The Stark turned around to look him, expecting him to say what he wanted and everyone turned slightly to look at the two.

– Tell me, does the carpet match the curtains?

Y/N held in a laugh, and had the small pleasure of seeing Steve blushing deeply before returning to his activity on the stove.

– You seem to believe that I have a carpet. – She rolled her eyes.

Although everyone laughed, the answer seemed insufficient and he leaned towards jer.

– But if there was a carpet. – He insisted. – Would it match the curtains?

Y/N looked at him out of the corner of her eye and took a couple of seconds to levitate the glass of ice water and turn it above his head, drenching his face and hair.

– Okay... – He smirked. – I can find out by myself.

He pulled back and Bruce looked at her suggestively for a few seconds, full of the same curiosity. She could read the repetition of the same question through his eyes and left before her patience ran out, and stood next to Steve as he separated the various dishes he knew he would serve. Helping him, she levitated them to the respective owners and waited for her friend.

– So – He gave her the plate. – You and Bucky...

– I don’t know what you want me to say, Steve. – The Stark said, turning to look at him. – He knows who he is, knows how to behave and is a former assassin. What am I supposed to do? Open him up? Pluck out the time he spent in HYDRA from his brain so he can be the same person he was before?

He was silent for a minute and turned towards her.

– Tony once told me that you know how it feels to lose everything, and I don’t think I really know you, Y/N. – He looked inside her eyes. – Bucky doesn’t stand a chance without your help. Tony isn’t going let him stay long, I'm sure. He needs to improve.

Y/N took a deep breath.

– Why do you always appeal to my weak heart, golden boy? – She cupped his face with one hand, feeling the warmth of his skin against hers.

– Because I know it’s huge and barely fits inside you without overflowing.

She almost saw a rainbow forming behind Steve and someone simulated a vomiting sound.

– I can try, but I can’t guarantee you anything. I'm no expert, much less a saviour.

– It's all right. – He smiled. – I trust you.

‘ _God’_ she cursed inside her mind. ‘ _I hate when they trust me._ ’


	11. Chapter 11 - She-Stark

Chapter 11 – She-Stark

 

The whole room was in silence as they ate, up until Sam and Bucky walked in.

– We have a mission. – The falcon warned everyone and they turned to look at him. – Scott Lang, he calls himself the Ant–Man. Rogers and Stark, you two were requested.

Y/N looked at her father as he chewed the last bite of pancake.

– Good luck. – She wished, returning to the kitchen to get a cup of tea.

– Not that Stark. – He interrupted her. – _She_ -Stark.

She looked at him, surprised.

_A real mission?_

– I'm She-Stark now? – She arched her eyebrows. – Okay. What do we want from him?

– Recruit him.

– And what is more attractive than a hot chick to recruit a guy for a team of heroes? – Barton completed and she rolled her eyes.

Steve, in turn, seemed curious.

– And why not send Y/N alone? – He frowned.

The archer shrugged.

– He may be gay.

Y/N rolled her eyes and Rogers blushed deeply.

– And where is he? – She changed the focus of the conversation.

– That is the question. – Wilson left a folder in the air and it levitated to her hand. – You'll need to find him first.

She looked up, feeling the heavy gaze on her skin, and found Barnes idly staring at her with his arms crossed, almost like he was challenging her in front of everybody.

_Keep on haunting_

– No problem.

Natasha’s eyes wandered between the two, clearly disapproving whatever that meant.

– Have you ever tracked someone down, sweetie? – Tony looked at his daughter.

She shrugged.

– No, but it can’t be that hard.

 

_Keep on haunting me_

* * * * *

 

Y/N had been in front of the computer for several hours when Steve returned to her floor. It was the first time he really saw her asleep, and it was a lovely sight.

She was leaning against the table with a peaceful expression. It was strange to see her so calm in contrast to every other day. Her face always seemed to be hiding something.

Carefully, he wrapped his arms beneath her slightly muscular body, resting her head on his shoulder before lifting her. Y/N didn’t protest, seeming to recognize his touch.

He led her into the bedroom and put her in bed, coming to pull her the jacket out just to leave her comfortable.

A few seconds afterwards, he was pinned against the wall.

 _I was as pure as a river_  
  


Y/N’s eyes snapped open before she even heard the male wince from across the room. Steve writhed against the wall as if a hand was squeezing his thick neck. She quickly led him to the ground and watched the captain wheezing and panting, his face regaining the right color.

– Steve. – She exclaimed. – What were you thinking?

He took the time to answer, trying to regain his breath, but sat on the bed.

– Nobody sleeps with a jacket on. – He whined.

The woman looked at him for a few seconds, but finally smiled.

_Oh, Steve._

– I thought you already knew that scaring me in my sleep isn’t exactly safe.

He blushed and laughed as she patted his shoulder and landed a kiss on his cheek.

– But thanks for your intentions. – Y/N completed. – Did you find anything about Lang?

– He’s a Master in Electrical Engineering just like you. He was already married and loves playing Robin Hood. He was in prison for three years in San Quentin and divorced around the same time. He was released early on good behavior last year and stole a _very interesting_ costume. – He told her. – He was arrested again and disappeared from prison, and we only know that he exists because he was involved in a fight with Sam.

The Stark nodded, using her hand to pull her hair back for a moment.

– And where is he now?

The blonde man shrugged, indicating he didn’t know.

– We can find him. – She tried to be optimistic.

He stood up and she followed him.

– Aren’t you going sleep?

– I’ve slept enough.

_But now I think I'm possessed_

Steve turned to his friend with a look of confusion.

– Do you _ever_ sleep?

Y/N rolled her eyes, avoiding answering the question and closed the door behind herself, holding his arm and taking them up to Tony’s floor. She had never done this with the captain, and he was quite surprised when they arrived.

– Wow. – He yelled and her adoptive father laughed outside as she waited for him to stop feeling dizzy. It happens with those not used to it.

Y/N went up the small stairs, finding Tony in the _jacuzzi_.

– I love it when you teleport. – He took his eyes off of the handheld game console, dropping it in the water. – It seems so magical.

His daughter laughed through her nose and sat beside him, watching as the sun set on the horizon in front of them.

– Your eyes are amazing in light of the setting sun. – She heard and turned to see her blonde friend openmouthed. – With all my respect.

Tony laughed and raised an eyebrow at his girl.

– Compliment accepted with all due respect. – Y/N smiled at him, making him blush.

She sat quietly on the floor, wondering how long it would take to find Lang. How could someone disappear like that? Well, he could become the size of an ant, but please...

– Do you want to come in? – Her father looked at them.

Y/N quickly declined. She didn’t want Tony to see any of the bruises that Barnes had left on her skin. In someone normal they would take almost a week to clear enough to not raise any questions, and at least more seven days to completely disappear, but her body always surprised her.

_You put a fever inside me  
And I've been cold since you left_

The anger she held from Barnes had only increased with the passing of time, especially when she saw the dark bruises. There was no point on trying to help him if he was looking for a fight, and if that’s what he wanted, _she would gladly give it to him._

– Y/N/N? – She heard Tony's voice waking her from the light trance where she was placed. – Are you alright?

– Of course. – She soothed him. – I have a problem I have to take care of, excuse me.

She didn’t even wait for the elevator to arrive, and preferred just to teleport. As soon as she landed on Barnes’ floor, she heard the sound of the shower as soon as stepped inside his room.

_He wants to play games. I can play too._

Silently, she let her jacket fall as she walked towards the noise, taking everything off as she went into the bathroom and leaving only her underwear on, stopping in front of the spacious shower.

Y/N didn’t give him time to react and then his body was against the wall and the running water was shut off.

_Cause I've done some things that I can't speak_

– Stark?

Y/N didn’t answer, pressing their lips together and his body to hers. It was some time before Barnes reciprocate her kiss, grabbing her waist with strong hands. Just for a tease, she bit his lip as her separated, hard enough to feel the warm blood on her tongue.

He grunted in response and she scratched his chest with her nails, planting kisses on his skin as she felt his eyes burning her skin until her knees met the ground.

Y/N nibbled the "V" that divided his muscles of the torso and hips, and his fingers curled into her Y/H/C hair.

Gently, she brushed her nose on his erection, watching him, holding it with one hand and depositing a chaste kiss at his base.

– Stark. – He gasped, his mouth hanging open in satisfaction.

The Stark drove her tongue from the base to the pink head, giving a quick lick that made him throw his head back.

_And I've tried to wash you away but you just won't leave_

– Barnes. – She muttered, arching an eyebrow at him.

He pushed her head slightly and she laughed, pulling his fingers from her scalp.

– What do you want, Barnes? – She nibbled his thigh.

He panted above her and she didn’t let him reach out to push her back to his cock.

– No. – She looked up. – You have to ask me _sweetly_.

His eyes were filled with fury as he looked at her.

– You don’t want to play with me, Stark.

– You do not know what I want.

She didn’t fail to notice when a drop of pre-cum accumulated in his engorged head and reached the tip of her tongue to "clean it", making him groan.

– Come on, Barnes. – She brushed her lips over his length. – It’s not hard to say.

 _So won't you take a breath and dive in deep_  
  


His hands clenched into fists, but he kept quiet and she just pulled away.

Y/N was at the door when he caught her and pushed her against the wall. Bucky squeezed her left breast while invading her mouth with his tongue, and she didn’t threaten to resist while surrounded him with her arms.

His cock brushed against her navel when his arms pulled her away from the door, opening it so they could get to the bedroom and his palm landed on her back seconds before she distanced him from her with telekinesis. He looked at the woman with anger when he finally realised what she was about to do.

– I told you. – She let her clothes returned to her body, one of the great advantages of telekinesis. – Two can play at this game.

She did not expect him to give her an answer and left the room.

Her body was hot, but Y/N ignored it, knowing that he was bubbling on the inside, and knowing that left her happy with that fact.

_Cause I came here so you'd come for me_


	12. Chapter 12 - Haunted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL0-v-GloQ0TBoYWJLFtArIWVlFe8Hb9Bh

 

Y/N sighed as she left the bathroom, closing the clasps of her bra and quickly pulling up her panties and turning around when she heard footsteps behind her.

She didn't bother to cover herself when she saw it was Barnes who was staring at her body, and he have her a smugly look.

Silently, he walked towards her slowly until her back was against the dresser and pulled out a folder from behind his back, leaving it on the dresser.

– You don't have to thank me. – He whispered, exiting the room, but before he could leave his eyes landed on the purple bruises on her waist, his brows smashing together and a deep frown forming on his lips.

The Stark closed the door from where she stood and leaned down to look at the folder. It was the same Sam had show them, but James had inserted a new page with Lang's full address and the information we were looking for.

Y/N ran out to try to catch him, seeing him almost leaving the floor.

– How did you do this? – She held the page in front of his eyes.

– I'm good at tracking people.– He looked at her as he shrugged his shoulders.

–Why are you giving me this?

He didn't answer, and when the elevator opened Steve came out and stepped aside so Bucky could go in. When Cap looked at the young woman, she didn't try to hide her half naked body, still feeling surprised.

When she finally realised he was in front of her, his face was deep red, although he hadn't make any effort to look away when she handed him the papers before walking back to her bedroom.

The Stark pulled her skirt up and the previous red faced avenger entered the room with a curious and angry look on his face.

– What happened to you?

"What do you mean?" She pretended she didn't understand.

Steve walked towards her and pulled her body forward, seeing the bruises on her skin and then looking at Y/N’s face.

– I’m an Avenger, Steve. – She rolled her eyes. – I get bruises all the time, you know I bruise easily.

He ignored her words, touching her waist and making her cringe a little.

It hurt more than it looked.

– You're in pain. – He frowned. – Y/N, who did this to you?

She pushed away his hand gently and looked at his face.

– It's all right, Steve. Don't worry, please.

– Tony...

The woman reached out and covered his mouth quickly.

– My father doesn't need to get involved in my personal life. – She corrected him. – And you will not involve him with your concern.

He hesitated and sighed, pulling her hand away.

– You know you can trust me, right? – Steve spoke softly.

– So I know you won't mention anything to my dad. – She finished his logic.

Steve sighed and sat back on her bed as she continued to dress.

– He's in New York. – He changed the subject. – Manhattan, in a really cheap apartment.

They left minutes later and Y/N drove to the address that Barnes had managed to find with Steve clutching her on her motorcycle. It wasn't exactly safe to go out with one of her fancy cars to that side of Manhattan.

The apartment was empty when they came in and they took time to look around the place and returned to the room when they heard the key enter the lock, and Steve stood back as she sat on the chair with her legs crossed.

They had agreed their positions on the way to give more drama to the scene and the woman had to restrain herself not to laugh when Lang stared at them scared.

– Who are you? What are you doing here?

Y/N faced her captain and leaned towards the former inmate.

– Scott Lang? – She got up.

– Depends on who's asking.

Steve crossed his arms and Ant-Man took a step back.

– Have you ever heard of the Avengers?

Y/N held onto Rogers while he drove through the city and couldn't help but laugh when they stopped at a traffic light.

_I'm so tired of being here_

– Did you see his face? – She laughed. – He seemed ready to run like we were monsters. Or the police.

– You are threatening. – He touched her right hand, that was resting on his muscular stomach. – You think I wouldn't run if I saw a woman like you staring at me like that?

She rolled her Y/E/C eyes, and her body stiffened to see the familiar face across the street.

_‘Mom?’_

– Y/N? – He called her.

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

She didn't give Steve the time to try to stop her, and before he could understand the reason she had already taken off her helmet and was running towards the woman.

It couldn’t be.

The older woman ran in the other direction when she saw the Stark, but and she turned the corner to follow her. It was almost easy to identify her shiny Y/H/C hair falling on her clothed shoulders and the boots she wore as she passed the crowd.

Y/N’s heart was racing, and she didn't know if it was by sight or by the unexpected rush, and had no choice but to stop when her body fell to the middle of the pavements and she lost sight of her mother.

Steve helped her stand up as soon as he reached his friend, frightened and curious about her sudden outburst.

Clueless, Y/N used her hand to touch her head, that had collided with the pavement, and was beginning to bleed.

– Why did you run away like this? – He asked, looking for something that could stop the blood that trickled down her flushed face.

_And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave_

She wasn't worried about that.

_‘Am I going insane?’_

Her parents had died more than a decade ago. Even if their bodies still existed, it would only bones and dust. She had accepted their death years ago and moved on, so why all this now?

– You're fast. – Her friend was surprised. – If I didn't know you, I'd even say you're a super soldier.

Y/N laughed, realising that he was trying to distract her.

– Are you feeling okay? Any dizziness or nausea?

She denied quickly, but he didn't let her go from his hold until they got to the motorcycle.

The two took only a few minutes to get to the building and he led her to his apartment while she was still in shock.

– Y/N, are you sure you're okay? – He insisted, using a cloth to wipe her face.

_Cause your presence still lingers here_

The blood had trailed down to her cheek before she had noticed, but it had already dried.

– What did you see? – He held her face so she could look into his eyes. – What made you rush out like that?

There wasn't the slightest possibility for her mother to be alive. There was a funeral, the coffins were there for whomever wanted to see them.

So why would she be in New York's streets more than 10 years later? Why would she run away?

– My mother. – Y/N finally said.

Steve frowned. She had never mentioned her mother before.

– I saw my mother.

_And it won't leave me alone_

 


	13. Chapter 13 - Speaking a Dead Language

> _We built a tall, tall tower_

Y/N walked around the room while Steve watched her and waited for Tony.

“Y/N, your mother…”

“Is dead, Steve.” She looked at him. “So it doesn’t make _any_ sense to see her in the street.”

“Do you believe in ghosts?” Steve asked bluntly.

She looked at him like he had gone insane.

“Of course. And in Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny and let’s not forget the Tooth Fairy.”

She heard a sarcastic laugh and turned around to find Natasha accompanied by the rest of the team.

_Great. I ask him to call Tony and the whole tower comes to investigate what happened._

“What happened to your forehead?” Her father approached her, worried.

“You won’t care about what happened to my forehead when you hear about what’s happened to my sanity.” She grabbed him by the arm, leading the two of them to the corner of the room.

Tony’s eyes widened, realising how shaken she was.

“What happened?”

“We were coming back from the apartment where Lang was, and stopped at a traffic light when I saw… Something very strange. **Very** strange.”

He frowned.

“I ran towards it and fell on the way. That’s what happened to my forehead.”

“What did you see?”

“My mother.” She gulped.

Tony fell into quietness. His face went through so many emotions that Y/N couldn’t understand all of them as he rubbed one of his temples.

“Honey, you know that your mother…”

“Died.” She completed. “On Christmas, 13 years ago.”

“So that’s why she hates Christmas?” She heard Thor’s voice and turned around to see him next to Sam, who ignored him.

Y/N rolled her eyes, imploring for patience to come to her.

_If there was something that the Avengers didn’t understand was the concept of privacy._

> _Towards the sun, towards the sun_

Not that different from a family to be honest.

“Where did you see her?”

“Just… Walking around the street like it was normal.” She rubbed the back of her neck. ”The same hair, the same eyes… She was dressed like a normal person. She hadn’t aged a day.”

Tony held his daughter’s hand, rubbing her palm gently to comfort her.

“Y/N… The crash was real, you know that. The car was completely destroyed, we contacted the police.”

“I know. That’s the problem. It doesn’t make any sense. _Seeing her_ doesn’t make any sense.”

She walked in circles until he held her by her arms.

“Don’t make a hole in my floor.” He said, trying his best to comfort her. “You haven’t been sleeping right… You may have seen a similar woman and confused her with your mother. It happens to everyone.”

Y/N bit her lower lip and he hugged her and kissed her temple.

“You know what? I have a gift for you. You’ll forget about it when you see what I did.”

She rolled her eyes. Tony always had a gift. During her teenage years he could give her surprises the whole time. Books, tools or simply a treat turned into spectacular things at his side. Maybe that was their secret.

He held her arm.

“Can you take us to your floor, please?”

The Stark girl laughed through her nose and, in a second, they were in her living room. Different from Steve, he was used to his daughter teleporting around.

“Close your eyes.” He told her.

She obeyed and then heard the sound of a door being unlocked. She had assumed that this would be her surprise, since it wasn’t quite normal to have a room locked in her own home.

He held her and led her inside.

“Ready?” He asked.

Y/N nodded, looking forward to the surprise after finally switching her focus from the previous thought.

“Open your eyes.”

When she did, her jaw dropped. Tony had set up a small library in her new apartment’s office.

> _Took some words and built a wall_

“I filled some of the shelves with your college books, some books of engineering and some fiction you like.” He pointed. “But the rest is your responsibility to fill.”

His daughter hugged him tightly.

“We can investigate what you saw.” He touched her face. “We can look for more if you want. The accident…”

Y/N quickly shook her head, squeezing his hand slightly to stop him.

“It was just a mistake. I’ll forget all about it and enjoy my new library.”

_But I couldn’t._

Well, she did love the library, but couldn’t help thinking about what she had seen.

It **was** her mother. No one could tell that it wasn’t her face. No one would have those facial features anywhere in the world.

_Had I finally reached the insanity point?_

“You seem distracted.” She heard Barnes’ voice and looked up to see him.

He was leaning against the door frame.

“How do you know that?”

“You’ve been reading the same page for 20 minutes and didn’t notice my presence.” He sat on the lone chair in front of where the woman was perched. “I’ve been here for quite some time.”

Y/N sighed, closing the book.

“I’m not in the mood for your games today, Barnes. Please, don’t start.” I whispered softly.

He looked at her in silence for a while and stood up, but instead of leaving the room he walked towards the Stark, and knelt down to the same height as she was. His right arm came up to her face and stroked her cheek where a tear had fallen without her permission.

“Who are you, Y/N Y/L/N-Stark?”

She looked away and he lifted her chin softly, so she would stare at him.

“What happened to your mother?”

Y/N sighed.

“She died when I was little, more than a decade ago.”

“Around Christmas.” He completed.

She nodded. He and the others had heard her conversation with Tony and it wouldn’t make sense for me to deny any information.

“Do you miss her?”

_And called it love, called it love_

Y/N shifted uncomfortably. She never approved her mother’s behaviour, but that didn’t mean she didn’t love her. They used to spend time together when she was at home and she had taught the young woman how to speak French and German.

“Sometimes.”

Y/N missed her parents all the time, and always asked herself what they would think of her if they could see her now.

Would they be proud of her? Would they be happy she was a superhero now, using her powers to help people?

“What did she look like?”

She shrugged.

“Everyone always said we had the same face.”

“She and Stark…”

She soon remembered the story that she had invented with Tony.

“I was an accident.” Y/N corrected him. “They barely knew each other and I was a little surprised.”

He gave a slight smile and the Stark reciprocated it. It could be comfortable being close to Barnes if she ignored the small war that had begun between the both of them.

“Barnes.” She said after some time. “Were you the only being frozen?”

He watched her. His face had lost any expression that could give Y/N a clue about what he was thinking. Of course, talking about HYDRA was like stepping on a frozen lake, but he had asked her intimate questions that he had no right to ask.

“No.” He said finally. “There were others, probably for a different purpose.”

She nodded in silence, not wanting to push him too much. Barnes’ following reaction was strange, and made her lean towards him.

“Do you have any pictures of your mother?”

Hesitantly, Y/N made one of the photos leave the box in the closet and levitate to her hand, not really understanding the reason for his request. When she reached out and he handed the frame, he looked at her face like a bomb had exploded between them and they were the only survivors.

“It’s her.” He looked up at Y/N. “It’s her.”

> _And somewhere in all the talking_

“Who?”

“The Fox.“ He pointed. “I know her. She’s frozen with HYDRA.”

_No._

_It cannot be._

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.”

Y/N’s heart raced and she teleported to her room to get a picture of her two parents together, getting back after less than a second.

“Do you recognise this man, Barnes?” She pointed at the man.

He didn’t answer and she barely noticed the volume that her voice had reached.

“Answer me, Barnes! Do you recognise him?”

Y/N felt the tears running down her face before she could stop them. Her whole body was shaking and she didn’t understand how she could still be on her feet.

“He was there too.”

She wasn’t going insane.

She wasn’t seeing things.

HYDRA had frozen her parents. They were alive.

> _The meaning faded out_


	14. Chapter 14 - I don't Understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers find out about your past. You talk to Steve about your childhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL0-v-GloQ0TBoYWJLFtArIWVlFe8Hb9Bh

> _Oh, I wonder  
>    
>  _

The small meeting room was filled with incoherent and overlapping voices as Y/N cowered silently in her chair. Tony stood behind her, trying to think. Steve stroked the young woman’s shoulder, probably not knowing what to say or how to comfort her.

They’ve been in there for half an hour before the Stark woman finally stood up, losing her patience for a moment.

“Would everyone shut the hell up for one moment!” She yelled.

They were finally silent as they looked at her, surprised by the outburst.

“Can you all, please, sit in your damn chairs?” She asked exasperatedly.

They looked at one another and complied. Y/N could be very dangerous, and the look in her eyes wasn’t stable at all.  

“I know you’re all surprised and don’t understand what is going on, and we lied about some things, but something huge is happening right **now**.”

Tony took a deep breath and took his daughter’s place, standing across the table as she sat next to Steve, who patted her hand in comfort.

“I adopted Y/N years ago.” He started and everyone watched wide-eyed. “She and her biological parents had left Scotland to live in America some years before they died in a car accident. Or at least that was what we previously thought. We kept the story a secret from the rest of the world to keep the privacy of the Stark family intact, but things have turned out to be a little different than we imagined.”

> _When did it all stop making sense?  
>    
>  _

Y/N’s hands were shaking from coldness as she spoke, and her eyes were completely focused on the table in front of them as she raised her voice.

“My parents are with H.Y.D.RA., frozen like Bucky was.”

They slowly digested the information.

“How do we save them?” Natasha asked after a moment.

“We have to find out where they are first.” Her Y/E/C eyes fell on the soldier.

“Why were they frozen?” Thor crossed his arms. “Lady Y/N, do you know anything about it?”

She shook her head. There was nothing significant about the Y/L/N ‘s.

“My parents were no big deal.” She shrugged.”They were normal parents. Normal people. He was a doctor and she worked out of home.”

She didn’t mention the small details. Knowing that her father was a drunk nor that her mother loathed him. Those were details that would not help the Avengers locate them.

They room began to increase in volume once more. Y/N stepped out to the balcony sighing. It was just seconds before Steve’s strong, warm arms engulfed her. Occasionally, he was like a giant teddy bear with a stone like expression.

 

> _I don’t understand  
>    
>  _

  
Y/N always believed her parents were in a better place. Not that she didn’t love or miss them, but death was better than the miserable and depressing life that the family lived for so long.

Bucky Barnes observed the two on the other side of the glass that separated the two rooms but made no movement or efforts to move and comfort her, the way Steve was.

“We’ll manage.” The captain finally said. “We will rescue your parents.”

That wasn’t her biggest concern.

What could they have done with her parents?

Bucky had been tortured. What if they had suffered the same fate?

The two were silent and he held her shoulders to move away slightly.

“How about we go up?” He suggested “I can make you tea and you can calm down. It’s better than staying here and watching all this happening.”

Y/N didn’t protest and held him by the arm, teleporting to her floor. Steve took a few seconds to stabilise but walked into the kitchen when she sat at the counter.

“He was a drunk.” Y/N confessed and he looked at her puzzled while preparing tea. “My father. He was an amazing man, but a drunk. He always had a bottle full of whisky, vodka, rum, tequila, brandy… Anything that had alcohol. I don’t know how he kept his job drinking that way, but he did.”

> _I remember we were so sure  
>    
>  _

The blond man watched his friend as she spoke and she wiped a tear that had fallen on her cheek before continuing.

"He and my mother hated each other. They were always fighting in a language I didn’t speak. I don’t know if she hated him because he drank so much or if he drank because she hated him, but one thing drove the other.”

He approached Y/N with the two cups and sat beside her. He was surprised to know all of that about her. He never knew she had been through so much, and that answered a lot of his questions.

"She was never home.” She sighed. “Some nights I would have to pick up my dad from the bar and usually saw her with different men. Always a different man, but that was never a subject in our house. When she spent the night with us, she always sang me to sleep. Her voice was always beautiful and soothing.”

“Did your father treat you bad?”

She denied quickly, shaking her head and making her shiny hair move slightly.

> _So innocent  
>    
>  _

"They loved me. They always tried to hide their fights from me. My father said I would be great one day; he always wanted me to be a doctor or something along those lines. ” _No matter what it is_ ,“ he said, ” _as long as a smile is on your face and you will be respected by all_.“”

Y/N smiled briefly, remembering of how much he used to encourage her.

"They knew about you?” He inquired, referring to her powers.

“They always knew, but stood on different grounds.” The Stark girl explained. “My father always said that my powers were dangerous. ” _Bad people may want to use you if they know about your gifts. It’s not like we have Professor Xavier to find you and teach you how to handle it so you can become a superhero”_. “

He laughed lightly.

“I wonder what he would say if he knew where we are.” He looked at her as sweet as he could be. “What did your mother think?”

Y/N smiled as she remembered what her mother always said.

“She encouraged me. She wanted me to train and improve all the time. We cooked together and she made me take the ingredients to her hands without touching them and didn’t care if they fell on the ground. They just wanted the best for me.”

The two returned to silence and she let one of the frames fall on her hands as she showed them to Steve.

"Their wedding day.” She explained. “Two years before I was born.”

> _Oh, but that was then  
>    
>  _

Steve was surprised. She looked a lot like them.

"They seem so in love.”

“I know.” Y/N sighed.

_Too bad this was not maintained over time._

He continued to look at the picture and then look at her, curious.

“Your father is a big man.” He noticed.” Really strong.”

And he really was. Y/N’s father was quite similar to Steve, physically speaking.

"Do you know anything about his past?”

Y/N shook her head. She never knew much about her parents.

“I know he was a doctor. He worked in a hospital.”

Steve faced his friend for a moment, frowning.

“Y/N, you’re very fast.” He remembered. “You run very fast. You are stronger than normal people too, even when you don’t use your powers…”

“I know.” She frowned. “Where are you getting at, Steve?”

“Y/N, is there any possibility that your father could have been a super soldier?”

> _Can we ever go back again?_


	15. Chapter 15 - Gold Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You discover secrets about your parents.

> _You’re speaking a dead, dead language_

The woman stared at him, surprised.

Impossible.

Steve spent so long frozen that his neurones have yet to thaw out.

“Steve, that’s preposterous.” Y/N laughed nervously. “My father could not have been a super soldier. He was a doctor.”

Granted, she had never been to the hospital where her father worked, but he told her he worked as a paediatrician in the emergency room. He showed her a bunch oof pictures of his office and some of his patients. She never needed doctors. In fact, before Tony adopted her, she had never been in a doctor ‘s office nor had tests done before. Her health was so impeccable that there was never any need. Not even when she lived in the streets.

It is a curious thing, that even when eating only once or twice a day, she had never experienced malnutrition.

“Where did he study medicine? When?” Steve pressed on.

She tried to recall where he got his doctorate, to no avail. No recollection of any form of where.  
She didn’t know the answer.

_‘Why I don’t know the answer?’_

She didn’t even know how her parents had met.

At the university? At the hospital? Through mutual friends?

“Then, It makes sense if they were frozen. “

She frowned at his thoughts.

It could be true.

“We have access to H.Y.D.R.A.’s registered agents from the last 50 years.” He recalled, looking for a phone and typing quickly. “We need to know if this theory is possible.”

Y/N gasped. If her parents were agents of H.Y.D.R.A., why did they move to America? Why don’t they stay in Scotland?

> _You don’t sound like yourself_

When Bucky came in, he gave a tablet to the captain. She was still surprised at how quickly both had adapted to 21st-century technology.

“What is your father’s name?”

“Alec. Alec John Y/L/N. “

He typed her father’s name into the system and her heart skipped a beat when she saw a younger version of her father on the screen. His Y/E/C eyes were full of life and his Y/H/C was as silky as hers. It was painful to think of what time had done to him, and the size of his file was a surprising

Yes. He was definitely a super soldier.

“It has a shortcut to your mother.” The captain looked at her.

The information about her was just as extensive as Y/N’s father, and she didn’t know more about her than him.

“Lena Romantseva.” She read.

She had always told her daughter that her maiden name was _Smith_.

“Russian.” Steve added. “She moved to the base in Scotland and later married your father. Both had the same training as the super soldiers but didn’t pass the serum. She was a spy”.

> _I hope it’s just lost in translation_

“Is there anything about their marriage?”

He read through the two files.

“No. But there is a quote that the two had a daughter and a shortcut to another file.”

He didn’t open the file but watched Y/N reactions carefully.

She had a file?!

“It says your father also had telekinesis. After a while, his powers just disappeared, but no one knew the reason.”

“I do.” She muttered.

She couldn’t use her telekinesis when she drank.

‘ _I don’t like to drink, Y/N.’_ She remembered how he told her one night when she brought him home from a stinky bar. _‘But I need to drink. I need to protect you’_  
She had never understood it until now.

“It was the alcohol.” Y/N looked at the captain. “The endless gallons of alcohol he drank all day. He may have found the threshold required to get a super soldier drunk.”

He hesitated, but opened the file named ‘Y/N Lena Y/L/N’ and she had to sit beside him to digest the information.

She was registered at birth as a recruit to a program where H.Y.D.R.A. soldiers were trained since childhood.

“Status: Disappeared.” Steve had read. “Most likely dead.”

> _So why don’t you show? Don’t try to tell?_

Y/N stood up. She knew what program that was but had no idea that they wanted her as a weapon.

Shortly after their 10-year anniversary, the children were taken to a training centre in a boarding school. No one knew what occurred inside, and several children of agents were involved. Many were never seen again.

When the captain turned to his friend, there was something else in his eyes.

“The Serum changes our DNA.” Steve explained. “Our metabolism accelerates, we strengthen, immunity increase, and we age slower than the ordinary humans… As far as we know, it’s passed on to the next generations.”

She understood what he meant. With the skills inherited from her father, telekinesis and the training they would give her, she was a gold mine.

“I would be their greatest weapon.”

Y/N sat on the couch and Barnes quietly came to her side, followed by Rogers. None of them said anything as her childhood memories started to make sense.

And brick by brick we started crumbling

Bucky’s cold metal hand took hers, trying to comfort her in his own way. He wasn’t exactly good at it, but the intention was enough.

On the other side, the captain stroked her back with his big and calloused warm hands. The two looked at each other for some time and she felt the captain’s lips on her forehead.

“They did everything to protect you from H.Y.D.R.A.” He whispered. “That’s why you’re here with us. They saved you.”

She leant against him, knowing she would find comfort in his embrace. It was natural to Y/N to lay her head on his neck as his arms surrounded her body tightly, and the metal was replaced Barnes’s right, flesh hand, who wrapped their fingers together as to remind her of his presence.

“It’s our turn to save them.“

> _Can we ever go back?_

And he was completely right.


	16. Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky comforts you, and your relationship changes.

Y/N lost track of the time they were there. She had fallen asleep – exhausted – for the second time that day, but woke up when Steve picked her up in his arms, making him smile in embarrassment.

“Busted, again.” The young woman whispered, making him laugh and putting her down. “I honestly think you love carrying women in your arms just to show off.”

Although she was trying to be funny, she couldn’t bring laughter to leave her lips at her own joke. She went on a search for water as soon as his arms left her.

In fact, Y/N needed something a little stronger than water, but would not go so far. Thinking back, she was not sure what part of her father’s relationship was alcohol driven was zeal and what was vicious. Even if she was some kind of a super soldier, she wouldn’t take the risk.

The Y/H/C haired woman watched the sun set out the window behind the couch and sighed, resting her gaze on Barnes.

“I’ll talk to the others.” Steve told them, calling her attention back to him. “Will you be alright?”

“I think so.”

He kissed her forehead and again exchanged a look with his friend before taking the elevator.

“You know he has had crush on you, don’t you?” Bucky looked at the woman.

She frowned at his comment.

“Steve? He so does not have a crush on me. We’re best friends, don’t be a fool.”

He said nothing for a few minutes but rose from the couch when she left the glass in the sink.

> _We’ll do it all_  
>  Everything on our own  
>   
> 

Bucky’s steps were silent coming towards her, but his arms winding around her body was an extremely surprising, albeit heartwarming notion.

It took some time for the young woman to feel safe enough in that embrace, but she leant her head on his chest anyway. His heart was pounding and thundering inside it, which also accelerated hers. What was he thinking?

“Stark.” He called in a whisper, but then corrected himself. “Y/N…”

She waited for him to say something, but they were interrupted by J.A.R.V.I.S.

“Miss Stark? Mr Pascal has just arrived with a delivery.”

Y/N sighed and he pulled away from her.

“I’m not in the mood to play dress up, Jarvis.”

“He said he’s bringing Mister Barnes’s suit and your clothes.”

She looked at Bucky and took a deep breath.

“Let him in, please.”

> _We don’t need anything_  
>  or anyone  
>   
> 

Y/N put her shiny Y/H/C hair behind her ear as the soldier looked at her. It took a few minutes for the designer to walk through the elevator doors with the dresses and two blue boxes in his arms.

“It’s just a quick visit, Y/N.” He told her when she hugged him lightly. “Your other dresses are almost ready, and your friend’s suit is right here. – He said raising the garments.”

She nodded, taking what belonged to her towards her room and he handed the boxes to Bucky. As soon she was out of sight, the woman went into her closet and went back to the room in time to see the soldier wearing his new suit and look into the large mirror on one of her walls.

“It’s perfect.” She noticed.

And it truly was. The suit didn’t need any adjustment and Bucky left the room to try on the pants without being told.

“Are you okay?” Pascal asked when they were alone. “You seem a little distant.”

“I’m just tired.” She lied. “I need a good night’s sleep, it’s no big deal.”

> _If I lay here_  
>  if I just lay here  
>   
> 

Apparently, Bucky’s suit was completely perfect, but Y/N did not give much attention to it. Her mind was in her childhood home, wondering what more her parents hid from her for so many years.

The designer quickly said goodbye, and left her alone with the soldier.

“You do not seem to be… Here.” He noticed.

“I’m not.” She whispered with tears in her eyes.

Y/N ran her fingers through her hair, stopping at her forehead to notice that the cut was now a very thin scar. How could she had never noticed anything strange about herself for so long?

_Of course, she had never hit her head to the point of bleeding, but there was more than a simple cut on her forehead._

“Steve’s gonna come up with a plan. He always does.” He whispered.

> _Would you lie with me_  
>  and just forget the world  
>   
> 

Y/N confirmed lightly, lost in her thoughts again. He approached her again and planted a quiet kiss on her forehead that made her hold her breath and let out a sigh when he moved away.

“Y/N.” He whispered, touching her face.

“James…” The woman encouraged him.

He sighed when he heard her pronouncing his real name.

“What I will do now is not a move.” He whispered. “It’s not a joke. This is not part of  _any_ game.”

She was silent as he brought his warm thumb to her lips. His face grew closer to hers, so slowly that she felt suspended in thin air. They had kissed before, but that was different. She could taste his lips without urgency, and know - or at least think - he would not do anything that would infuriate her.

They took time to separate and he took her jacket off gently, holding her soft hand and kissing her palm before running his fingers across the bruising his fingers had left on her arm.

> _All that I am,_  
>  all that I ever was  
>   
> 

“I’m sorry about this.” He whispered. “I didn’t mean to hurt you. I  **don’t**  want to hurt you.”

She placed her hands on his broad shoulders and he took one of them to his chest, making her feel his heart beating rapidly. His expression was different from anything she’s ever experienced from him, but she couldn’t understand it.

“I want you, Y/N Stark.” He whispered.

She gasped as he stroked her scalp.

“I want you so much that I don’t know how to handle it.” He held her feminine face with one hand. “I want to push you over the edge and yet be there to keep you from falling. I want to punch you and be there to stop myself from doing it…”

The woman watched him take a deep breath with closed eyes before speaking again.

> _They’re all I can see  
>   
> _

“You’re a rich girl who has everything you want and I cannot get away from you. You can get away from the continent, from the  _planet_ , and I’ll still want to go after you and grab you as…”

She put a finger in front of his lips.

“James.” She whispered.

“I’m not one of those guys.” He continued. “I cannot take you to dinner, cannot simply hold you and think I can protect you, because I need to protect you from  _myself_. You are much more than I imagined you would be, but that’s not…”

Bucky was confused, she already knew that and didn’t need any warning.

They were both messy.

“James.” She insisted and he opened his eyes, waiting for what she had to say.

> _I don’t know where_  
>  Confused about how as well  
>   
> 

Y/N landed a soft, light kiss on his lips and he looked at her with his piercing blue eyes when she gave a slightly sad smile, feeling her heart beat slowly and calm as she drowned in his iris.

“For God’s sake, shut up.” She whispered.

He obeyed.

Y/N touched his face, feeling his features as her eyes never left his.

“Shut up.” She repeated even lower, almost to herself, and took off her shoes.

Their height difference was instantly evident and his eyes twinkled.

> _Just know that these things will never change for us at all  
>   
> _

He kissed her again, slowly taking them to her bed. His hands touched her body so delicately that she could hardly compare them with the other night. She took off his jacket just as he had taken off hers and he quickly followed with his shirt, giving her time to watch him take a deep breath.

Contrary to what she thought he would do, Bucky just wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest. Then, he pulled a blanket to cover the two up.

“You need to rest, girl.” He whispered finally. “I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

> _If I lay here, if I just lay here  
>  Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_


	17. Why are you my clarity?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL0-v-GloQ0TBoYWJLFtArIWVlFe8Hb9Bh

> _High dive into frozen waves_

Bucky was still there when Y/N woke up, almost four hours later. The first thing she saw when she opened her Y/E/C eyes was his bright graze in the dark, and shortly after she felt his fingers running over her hair.

“Sleep, doll.” He whispered, kissing her forehead. “You’re safe.”

_‘No, I’m not.‘_

“Why do you call me doll?” She looked at him. “That’s what you used to call girls decades ago?”

“Only my favourites.” He smiled. “But you look like a doll to me.”

> _Where the past comes back to life_

Y/N rolled her eyes.

“I’m not exactly a Barbie Doll.”

He laughed and rubbed his thumb over her cheek.

“No, you’re not. But no one likes Barbie’s.”

They went back to being silent and she concentrated on his breath for a long time, trying to keep her mind away from her worries for a couple minutes, without success.

> _Fight fear for the selfish pain_

“My father can’t know about it.”

He didn’t disagree. Tony would never allow any kind of close relationship between the two of them, and she couldn’t say he was wrong.

They could be fire and gasoline.

“I’m not the kind of woman who gets married and pops out a couple kids.” She looked up at him. “I can’t imagine having kids and I will probably never marry anyone. I’m not a 40’s woman. “

“I never said I wanted a 40’s woman.” He held her face, kissing her on the lips. “Now, sleep.”

> _And it’s worth it every time_

“But I just woke up.” She protested.

Bucky smiled in response, and she had to keep herself from melting. God, he had such a beautiful smile.

“You slept for three hours. There’s still five to go.”

She went back to her position and he kept caressing her hair.

“Don’t you want to sleep?” She suggested.

“I’d rather make sure you’re safe. You need it more than I do.”

And he was right, but she couldn’t fall asleep. She felt good having his arms around her, but couldn’t seem to feel safe.

> _Cause you are the piece of me_

The sun was up when the woman got up and walked to the bathroom, stopping when she noticed the old family picture. She was around three years old with her parents, and they looked really happy.

_When did it all start going wrong?_

Bucky watched her for a while and put the picture back in right place. He pulled Y/N closer, kissing her, and it didn’t take long for the woman to jump up and wrap her legs around his waist while he walked back to her bed. When his lips left her mouth, she only had time to sigh as they met the skin of her neck leaving soft kisses, licks, and bites on her skin. His hand ran over her torso to meet her covered breasts caressing them before taking off her bra.

> _I wish I didn’t need_

“You’re beautiful.” James whispered. Kissing the middle of her not-so-ample chest and running his fingers over her hardened nipple, pinching it. “I’ve wanted you ever since I laid eyes on you.”

As he spoke, his fingers teased her sensitive bud, sending electricity down her spine.

The soldier took his time exploring her body, kissing and memorizing every inch of her skin with both of his hands. His lips reached her stomach and her skirt was quickly taken off her body.

“Red?” He smiled to her, seeing her underwear colour. “It suits you.”

> _Chasing relentlessly_

She couldn’t disagree. His big strong hands ran down her legs, scratching her thighs softly with his fingernails, ignoring her pulsing point and making her tremble. By the time he reached her feet, kissing and biting them, she was soaked.

“James, please.” She moaned.

His touch had sent her to another dimension; where her pleasure and his were all that mattered.

“Do you know how long I’ve been craving for this?” He ran his nose over her thighs, sending a shiver through her whole skin. “I want you so bad, doll. I want to touch you. Make you feel good… I want to love you… “

“Then do it.” She groaned. “Please, James, please do it.”

> _Still fight, and I don’t know why_

He grabbed her legs, spreading them and kissing her begging folds, making her moan out loud in surprise. His fingers separated her wet folds and teased her entrance a little, fingers finally penetrating her while his lips took control over her clit.

“James.” She grabbed his hair.

He moaned, sending vibrations through her whole body and giving her one more finger, stretching her walls.

“You taste so good, doll. So sweet.” He rolled his thumb over her clit, kissing all her skin. “You look so good when I’m pleasuring you. “

Y/N felt her legs shaking and he went back to work on her arousal.

“I’m so close.” Y/N arched her back.

“Don’t hold back, doll.” He instructed. “I’m here for you. I’m not going  _anywhere_.”

> _Why are you my clarity?_

He stroked her harder, moving his mouth to suck and play with her hard clit. She was close to the edge. Something that has been building long ago. She was unable to succumb to his fingers when she heard a knock on the door.

“Y/N” Steve’s voice called. “Are you awake? “

She held on to Bucky’s head, pulling them away, but he refused to stop.

“Yeah.” She held on to a moan and he squeezed her tender butt.

“Are you decent? Can I come in?” The gentleman asked from behind the door.

_Decent? Really?_

“No!” She felt her legs going weak as Bucky smiled under her. “I’m… I’m busy.”

Y/N scratched Bucky’s shoulders and he laughed, moving his face so he could look at her face. His chin was dripping with her juices.  

“Send him away, doll. We’re not done here.” He whispered with a boyish smile on his shiny plump lips, so different from the usual straight look.

_Goddammit, boy…_

“Stop it.” She moaned, holding his head. “I’m trying to think.”

He didn’t stop, laughing under her.  

“Are you okay?” The captain questioned, sounding worried.

“I’m busy.” She said again. “Go away.”

> _Why are you my remedy?_

When he didn’t answer back, Y/N sighed in relief and Bucky added another finger, applying even more pressure and efforts on her clit.

She was definitely close when they heard the door again.

“Honey, are you okay?” Came a much different voice.

_Oh, shit… Tony?_

“Go away, dad.” Y/N arched her back, feeling the cosmic sensation taking over her. “I’m busy.”

He was silent for a minute and sighed through the door.

“Is someone there with you?”

“Yeah.”

Bucky laughed. The vibrations made Y/N moan louder and held on to the sheets.

“Is it Barton?”

_What?_

_Was he really asking her who was with her while she was almost having an orgasm?_

“No.”

“Thor?”

“No.”

“Is it Banner?” He insisted.

“Go away, dad!”

He laughed and she heard a little sound she couldn’t identify.

“Wait, is it Natasha?”

“Go away!”  She yelled.

“Okay, dear. Enjoy your friend. Please, don’t get pregnant, look under the door if you miss something.”

Y/N rolled my eyes and Barnes curved his finger inside her to remind the woman of his presence. With a wicked smile, he rubbed his fingertips on that, oh so, sweet spot.

She held his head and couldn’t hold back the loud moan when she felt the waves of her orgasm pulsing through her body. He didn’t stop and kept stroking her while her walls and body convulsed thanks to him.

_Why are you my clarity?_

“You’re so beautiful when you come undone for me, doll.” He raised his body to kiss her lips. “So, so beautiful.”

She could taste herself on his tongue, and moaned when his erection rubbed her thigh.

She reached over to open her bedside dresser and grab a condom she then gave to the hands of the soldier, who smiled and didn’t let go of her lips as he rolled it down his shaft.

“I won’t  _play_  with you, doll. I’ll love you.” He promised, kissing her face and neck. “I need you so much.”

His hands skimmed down her smooth skin to grab hold of her hips. He pulled back and put her legs on his shoulders, kissing the skin behind her knee as he positioned himself against her entrance.

“You’re so ready for me.” He muttered, positioning himself.

One of his hands held Y/N’s hips as his left arm held one of her legs so she couldn’t move. His motion was slow and his blue gaze refused to disconnect from hers as she tried to do the same. Her eyelids felt as if they weighed a million pounds. He brushed a thumb over her nipple.

“So beautiful.” He whispered, gripping her slightly harder.

> _Why are you my remedy?_

There were few strokes and trusts until she was too lost in the pleasure to keep her eyes open. He arranged her position so his chest was pressed against hers, biting her neck and lips as the two moaned together.

At that moment, she forgot everything, winding her arms around him.

He was not a former assassin, her parents were not frozen and her life had not turned into a big mess. There was just the two of them, nobody else.

“You are mine, doll.” He whispered.

Y/N threw her head back, her hair falling down her back as she felt his hands descend down her abdomen and finding her clit, bringing her closer to orgasm.

> _If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

A few moments later, she felt her climax run from her centre to her heart and down her whole body, his following suit.

“Look at me.” He whispered as she slowly moved away from him, unaware.

As she moved away so did he, discarding the condom before kissing her lips and pulling her closer to him.

“You’re mine, Y/N Stark.” He whispered. “And I refuse to let you go.”

Y/N thought about denying it.

> _If our love’s insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_‘I don’t belong to anyone’_  should have been her answer.

But she could not put those words together in the presence of James Buchanan Barnes.

And when he wrapped her in his arms, she didn’t hesitate to lay her head on his chest and hear his rapid breathing.

The following whispers that left his lips were so low that she was unsure he was talking to her. The only word she could make out was:

> _Why are you my clarity?_

“Mine.”


	18. Temporary

_We walk as tall as the skyline_

Y/N left Bucky in bed, rolling away from him and heading to her bathroom in silent steps. She was sweaty and the shower served to wake her up a little bit more as he slept very quietly on her bed.

Without disturbing the soldier, she got dressed and left the room to look for Tony, telling J.A.R.V.I.S. that no one was permitted to go on her floor while the soldier was in there.

“Do you think a secret relationship with Mr Barnes, for one a good idea, and two is it going to work, Miss Stark?” The system asked.

She sighed.

“It has to, J.A.R.V.I.S. Besides, it’s temporary.” She said, though more to herself.

_Temporary… Was she that sure?_

With a T-shirt and flat shoes, her appearance made it obvious that she would return to her room as soon as possible.

She climbed the stairs to her father’s apartment and found him on the couch, playing video games with Barton and Steve.

“You needed to talk to me?” She sat next to him.

“Just a minute.” Tony held up a hand, his eyes completely focused on the television screen.

Y/N rolled her eyes, watching the three competing as kart racers and her father in the lead, standing up and celebrating stupidly as he jumped across the room to stop in front of her, just like a child before he noticed her clothes.

“ Are you serious?” He pointed to her Captain America shirt. “I gave you a lot different Iron Man shirts last week, you could use some of them.”

Y/N rolled her eyes again and Clint turned around, slapping Steve’s shoulder to get his attention.

“Nice shirt.” The captain smiled.

She gave him a smirk and a little wink.

“So, Stark.” Barton took his hand to one ear to enable the new hearing aid she had developed especially for him. “Was, how was he?”

She arched him an eyebrow.

“Steve told me that it sounded like you were having quite a good time.” He continued.

Behind him, the captain blushed deeply when Y/N turned her eyes at him, and her own face had the same red shade in embarrassment.

“Has he left yet?” The blonde man looked away and her father seemed curious about his facial expression.

“Who said it was a he?” Y/N teased, trying to dissipate the tension, but it had an opposite reaction.

Blushing even more, the man widened his eyes at her.

 _‘He’s a hundred years old… How could I forget?’_ She reminded herself.

“It was a “she”?” Tony looked at her, surprised. “I didn’t know you played on both teams.”

His daughter laughed.

“Of course not, dad. You know I leave the girls for you. They wouldn’t be able to resist my charm.” She reminded him with a wink and turned back to Rogers. “And yes, he’s gone. What do you want from me?”

The captain crossed his arms and leaned against the couch.

“Where’s Bucky?”

Y/N shifted uncomfortably, unaware.

“Bucky?” She repeated. “I thought he was asleep.”

The three shrugged and Clint studied her with curiously.

“J.A.R.V.I.S.. “ She called, trying to move the men’s attention away from herself. “Do you know where Barnes is?”

“Mr Barnes is busy and asked not to be disturbed.” The system reported and she couldn’t tell if he was lying or if Bucky had woken up and given him the order.

Y/N shrugged the subject away as did her father.

“At least he’s in the tower.” He looked at the other three. “You know what to do in case of code red, J.A.R.V.I.S.?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Great.” Tony walked away. “Y/N, dear, how about lunch?”

“I’m going back to my room.” She leaned against a wall. “I have a few things to do.”

_And we have roots like the trees_

He nodded and kissed her forehead before leaving. She was alone with the other two, a few minutes after the captain approached her and pulled her gently by the elbow to go outside.

“Are you okay?” She worried.

Steve shifted uncomfortably, crossing his arms in an awkward posture.

“Y/N, you are a modern and well-resolved woman.” He praised her. “You have PhD in a lot of things and you are a hero…”

Y/N frowned.

_Why was he praising her?_

“You are awesome. “ He motioned to her. “You shouldn’t let anyone take advantage of you. Some guys just want to use girls and throw them away, and you deserve to be loved and cared for.”

She paused for a second, finally understanding what he was getting at.

He wasn’t pleased with the fact that she had slept with someone and worse; underpressure.

“Steve, I don’t know how things worked back in your time.” Y/N crossed her arms over her chest. “But if I had sex with someone I did it because I wanted to, not because a fool told me I should.”

“Y/N, you…”

She stared at him, and his words died on his lips.

They remain silent and the man gave up on conversing any further, go back into the apartment and heading towards the elevator.

Y/N sighed and Barton interrupted her from leaving too.

“Carrie.” He called her.

She rolled her Y/E/C eyes at the comparison. They had such  _lovely_  nicknames for each other sometimes.

“What do you want, Legolas?”

He approached the young woman with a pretentious smile.

“You’re a good liar.” He praised her. “Really. You tricked Tony in a way that I never imagined you would do. After all, you’ve never lie to each other.”

Y/N crossed her arms, waiting for what he would say.

“But you forgot one small detail.”

“And what would that be?” She crossed her arms.

“I was a spy. A human lie detector. “He copied her gesture. “And when Rogers asked about Bucky… There was something in your eyes.”

Y/N swallowed hard, trying to keep her face clean from emotions. She wasn’t really good at that.

“And there’s that  _something_  again. You know where he is.” He concluded with a twitch of his eyebrows.

She didn’t answer. She would not give him the pleasure of knowing he was right, but he didn’t need her words to find out the truth.

“Maybe he asked you to keep a secret…” He went on, analysing her expressions. “No, that’s not it, because why would you lie…”

He was silent for a few seconds.

“He was with you in that room.”

Y/N didn’t know what her facial reaction looked like, but it was enough to make him smile as if he had won a match against Tony.

“Wait a minute… It was his floor that you were leaving when we met in the elevator?” He realised and laughed out loud. “Of course it was. You and Barnes are sleeping together!”

Y/N widened her eyes, looking around to see if anyone else was close enough to hear it.

“Barton…”

He laughed, full of delight at the panic in her voice.

“And your father can’t know because his little girl is banging a former assassin.”

Y/N covered his mouth with her hand before he could say anything else.

“Listen to me, Robin Hood, and listen  _close_.” She held his shirt with her free hand. “If you say anything to anyone I’ll slit your neck and your children will be fatherless before they can spell  _daddy_.” She threatened him.

He held out both hands in defence and walked away, her eyes never leaving his.

“I am going to love seeing how unfolds.” He put his hands in his pockets. “And Steve… Oh, that will be great.”

_Steve?_

Y/N snorted in response and he left, laughing to himself at his expectations and she used his exit to head back to her floor.

_But then your eyes start to wander_

Bucky was still in her bed, leaning towards the side she slept on, breathing quietly. Y/N didn’t hesitate to take off the first layer of her clothes off and lay down beside him. Quickly, his metal arm wrapped around her and pressed her against him. His face buried in the crook of her neck.

It took some time, but Y/N fell asleep under his grasp. She didn’t know how much time had passed before she woke up breathless and took a few seconds to realize what was going on.

_‘Cause they weren’t looking at me_

The hand around her neck pushed her towards the bed and Y/N gasped, feeling the pain of not being able to breathe and writhed.

When Y/N looked up, Bucky’s face was contorted in anger, though his eyes were closed and his metal fingers gripped her neck. He was strangling her.

_You weren’t looking for me_


	19. We should just kiss like real people do

> _I had a thought, dear_

It took Y/N a while to react. Maybe it was the fact that  **Bucky’s** hands were tightening around her throat. Maybe it was that her brain was still drowned in sleep. Panic eventually started running through her veins, but her face already hurt from the trapped blood when she pushed him away, throwing his body against the wall with her powers and falling on her back when his grip released her.

Although her airway was free, she couldn’t bring her lungs to inhale air. Across the room, Bucky stood stunned at the way he was awakened. The room vanished from Y/N’s sight her eyes were glued on Bucky as the whole room seemed to shake.

_Or maybe it was her body._

“Y/N.” He walked towards her, worry and regret pouring into his words.

In response, she let out a sharp sound and crawled backwards into the wall, too scared to say anything.

The bedroom door opened with a bang, but she didn’t bother to turn around and see who it was.

> _However scary_

Her hands scratched at her neck as if his cold fingers were still there, and Y/N’s chest ached like something heavy had been sitting on it. She struggled when she felt a presence beside her, but when Natasha’s soft voice called her. Telling her to look up, Y/N did obey, her chest raising and falling rapidly.

“Breathe.” The redhead said, calm yet firm. “I’m gonna touch you, okay. Everything is gonna be fine. “

Slowly, her friend held her wrists and tugged on them, moving Y/N’s hands away from her reddened throat.

“Deep breaths.” She insisted.

The Russian woman alternated looks between the Stark and the Soldier a few times before saying something that prompted him to leave and looked back at her friend’s face after the door shut. She pulled her hair, now sweaty, from her face and made the Witch focus her Y/E/C on hers.

“Look at me,  _just_  at me.”

Y/N nodded lightly and breathed slowly, holding the air before exhaling just like her friend showed her to.

“Again.” She said and Y/N complied. “Again.”

Y/N didn’t know how long they sat there, but Natasha didn’t move until her breath was regular, and it was no surprise when Tony came in like a hurricane.

> _About that night,_

“Y/N.” He leaned down beside his daughter, touching her shoulder and looking at Natasha for answers. “What happened? J.A.R.V.I.S. said there was something wrong, but wouldn’t tell me anything else.”

“She had a panic attack.” The redhead squeezed her friend’s hand.

Y/N hadn’t had a panic attack since Tony came back after being kidnapped.

“Your neck…” Her father muttered and she felt her body stiffen.

“Her nails.” Natasha muttered, and the young woman couldn’t see if she was lying or simply didn’t know the truth.

They soon changed their position and Tony wrapped his arms around his girl. She didn’t notice when Natasha left, but they stayed there for what seemed like hours before he pulled away to looked at her.

“Are you okay?”

> _The bugs and the dirt_

Y/N nodded lightly, finally realizing the small amount of clothing covering her body and cringing.

In response, Tony took a jacket she had laying by the door and draped it across her shoulders. He sat on the floor to look at her face, his face full of worry.

“What happened?”

“I don’t know.” She lied. “I…  I don’t know… I woke up and… I don’t know.”

He caressed her hand softly.

“It’s okay, no need to worry. It’s okay.”

Y/N looked around the room, seeing Bucky’s shirt on the floor with his belt and looked at her father.

“Did you find Barnes?” She tried to sound like she wanted to change the subject from herself, using her powers to hide everything.

He nodded slightly.

“Steve said he’s, uh, making lunch.” He told her. “Are you hungry? Do you need anything?”

She wasn’t prepared to leave the room.

Y/N shook her head and Tony stood there beside her, humming gently until she rose herself on her feet.

“I’ll get it…” She took a deep breath. “Besides, I need a shower.”

“It’s all right.” He stood up, kissing her forehead gently. “I’ll be on Steve‘s floor if you need me. You know about tomorrow, right?”

Her eyebrows smashed together in confusion.

_Tomorrow?_

> _Why were you digging?_

“No…?” She frowned.

_What was happening tomorrow?_

“Your party.” He stepped in front of her.

Y/N shifted uncomfortably.

“Do you think that’s a good idea?”

There was too much going on. Her parents and now Bucky, she didn’t know if she was in the mood for a party.

“You need to have a little fun.” He insisted, shifting his weight to his other leg. “What’s wrong with a party?”

“Dad…” She hesitated.

“Look, we’ve planned it for months. Everyone will come to the mansion to see you.” He reminded her.

Y/N raised an eyebrow and laughed at the puppy eyes he was making at her.

“Okay. I’ll come to your party.”

 _“Your_  party.” He corrected her.

* * *

> _What did you bury?_

Y/N was in pyjamas. Specifically, her Ravenclaw pyjamas, that hadn’t left her bottom drawer since  _college_.

It was four in the afternoon and she was starving. Her stomach ached in emptiness, but she still had not gotten up from her bed.

What Bucky had done left her in shock, but her reaction was what plagued her. What he did was forgivable, but her reaction was not. It was  **way worse.**

It was just a dream. He had had a bad dream and she overreacted when he most needed  _support_.

When the young Stark heard the knock at her door, she went silent. Y/N didn’t want company. Her neck was covered in scratches and there was the bruise from his grasp already appearing on her skin.  

“Y/N.” Bucky whispered the other side. “Please let me in.”

She hesitated but allowed the door to open and he soon entered, closing it behind him.

“I brought you food.” He lifted up the tray. “Tony said you haven’t eaten anything.”

> _Before yours hands pull me from the Earth?_

Y/N pressed her legs against her body slightly, hugging her knees, as he sat in front of her.

“Are you alright?”

She nodded lightly and he reached out to stroke her face, moving his fingertips to her neck and exposing it to him.

“Doll…”

“You had an episode.” She whispered. “I overreacted. I panicked. I’m so sorry.”

He put the tray on the dresser moving closer to her.

“ **I**  hurt you.” He whispered, seeing the marks on her soft skin and looking at his metal hand. “I’m the one who should be sorry.”

Bucky moved away, but Y/N pressed herself closer to his hand.

“It’s my fault.” She assured him, holding his skin on her skin.

“You shouldn’t be with someone like me.” He muttered. “I’m a monster and you’re so sweet…”

> _I will not ask you were you came from_

“I’m not a fragile little girl.” She argued.

“No, you’re not.” He agreed. “You’re the strongest woman I’ve ever, and the bravest.”

Y/N leaned towards him and he kissed her tenderly.

“Why haven’t you kicked me out of here, doll?” He whispered, stroking her hair.

She shook her head.

_She must be insane._

She should listen to his advice and end up with  _whatever she was doing_ before their relationship winds up destroying both of them.

“Because I don’t want to.”

“You, doll, will be the death of me.” He whispered.

> _I will not ask you and neither should you_

She pulled away again and he handed her the tray.

“Eat.” He handled the fork to her.

It was a simple meal: macaroni and cheese and tuna.

_He was good at cooking._

“The others liked it.” He smiled at her surprised expression.

Y/N laughed, eating in silence and turning to the door when she heard the steps outside just in time to see it opening.

Steve.

“Am I interrupting?” He looked at the two with a weird expression on his face.

Y/N wasn’t touching Bucky. Their bodies were at a considerable distance, though he was intently watching her. There was no indication that something was happening.

“Of course not.” She looked at him. “Come on in.”

He complied, walking inside as she straightened her clothes and sat beside her on the bed, kissing the woman’s cheek.

> _Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips_

“Tony said you had a panic attack.” He muttered, frowning in worry. “Are you alright?”

Y/N nodded. Steve was constantly worrying about her.

“And you…” Steve looked back at Bucky.

“He brought me lunch.” She showed him the food. “Apparently, the entire Tower knows what happened.”

“Well, we’re all worried.” He reminded her.

For a moment, the soldier shifted uncomfortably as the captain looked at the two, apparently looking for an answer to something on his mind.

“Is there something wrong?” The blonde man looked at his friend.

Bucky shook his head and Y/N used the moment to put more food in her mouth, avoiding answering any question. They sat there in silence as she ate until Steve finally gave up, got up, kissed her forehead, and left.

Hesitating for a moment he stopped at her door and turned to look at the two of them.

“Take care, Y/N.” He said, as if he knew something they didn’t, and left.

> _We should just kiss like real people do_


	20. Old Habits Die Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut.

Bucky watched Y/N for a couple minutes, stroking her skin periodically in a comforting manner. His blue eyes always, unconsciously, landed on her neck, and although she was willing to forget the event, he couldn’t let it go.

“I’m so sorry.” He whispered again.  “I don’t know what happened…”

“It’s all right.” She held his hand. “You didn’t mean it.”

He was still unhappy.

“We’ll sleep separately.” He decided. “You and I can’t stay in the same room while I don’t have control over myself.”

Y/N tried to protest, she needed him with her, but he shushed her.

“I will  _not_  compromise your security.” He warned her.

Y/N sighed. She didn’t agree with him but knew he was right.

“I don’t like this.” She whispered.

“I know.” He ran a hand through her hair. “I wanted us to be a normal couple too.”

Y/N laughed through her nose and looked at his face as Bucky frowned.

“We are by far not normal people. Why do we have to be a normal couple?”

He gave a slight smile, closing the distance between them and kissed the young Stark again. She had the sweetest lips, both soft and warm. kissing her was like finding a safe haven to rest and hide.

“I love your smile.” He whispered. “I have to learn how to keep my hands to myself when I’m around you.”

She laughed as he touched her face and his thumb returned to her lips, running through them and looking at Y/N with a fire in his eyes when her mouth opened slightly.

“Don’t make me change my mind, doll.”

The Stark pushed a stray of hair away from his eyes and raised herself to her knees, staying on the same level as him.

“Then what should I make you think?” She teased, giving him no time to talk and kissed him again.

Bucky smiled into the kiss, pressing her against his body with a hand and pulling her to sit on his lap, laying in the space that was left on the bed.

“We can’t do that now, doll.” He whispered against her lips. “You have more pressing matters to think of, and your body is sore.”

Y/N pouted, unaware.

“I’m not sore.” She lied. “I’m just peachy.”

In that mess, Y/N hadn’t stopped to think about what was happening and knew that when she did it, it would take a long time to focus on other things.

So, when Bucky stood up, she leaned against the wall beside the door and tried to look as teasing as possible.

“Okay, then.” She crossed her arms and hid her nipples that had begun to point through the shirt. “Go.”

Bucky leaned over to kiss her goodbye, but it quickly turned into a passionate kiss.

“You are a walking temptation, doll.” He brushed his fingers over her smooth stomach. “Since I laid eyes on you I’ve dreamed of coming to your room in the middle of the night and seeing that proud pretty face writhing in pleasure.” He whispered. “On hearing you moan through these beautiful lips.”

He ran his hand down her shirt, enveloping one of her breasts in his right hand.

“Braless? Will I find any underwear, doll?”

She bit her lower lip and his mouth ran down her neck, nibbling her skin as his fingers twisted her nipple.

“You know what?” He whispered. “Since you’re being such a receptive girl, I’ll give you something to remember me while I’m busy.”

Y/N had no time to respond and he moved his hand inside her shorts, finding her exposed skin and sending shivers through her.

“Nothing at all, as I suspected. You were waiting for me?” He moved his fingers to her folds, finding them wet and smiling maliciously. “And you’re already soaked… Am I teasing you too much?”

Y/N couldn’t answer, just closed her eyes with a soft sigh.

He moved his fingers and penetrated her while his thumb brushed against her clit.

Y/N was already halfway through her orgasm as her legs trembled when he moved his lips to her ear once again.

“You make me lose my mind, Y/N Stark.” He groaned. “I’m on my knees for you, like I’ve never been for anyone in my entire life.”

The woman pushed her body against his hand involuntarily as his words made her blood boil.

Bucky kissed her sweetly on the neck, slightly groaning with her reactions.

“James.” She whispered, breathing hard.

“I can feel your walls tightening around me, baby doll. You know what I want, and you want it too… Come on my fingers, let me feel you.”

Y/N shivered, feeling the waves of pleasure run down her body as he quickened the movements of his hand as her orgasm ripped through her. His grip was the only thing that kept her from falling. He kept encouraging her for a while and raised his fingers, licking them in front of her eyes.

“Delicious.”

Moving away, he gave her a light kiss and left before she could react.

Y/N only had time to move to her bed and close her eyes before Natasha entered.

“Why do I think that we’re taking turns coming into your room?” She looked at her friend.

The Stark girl sighed and waited for what her friend had to say.

“Y/N.”

She knew what would follow. Y/N was preparing herself to hear Natasha’s words ever since she left her room that morning.

“I know what you’re gonna say.”

“No, you don’t.” She corrected the younger woman. “Y/N, you know what I told you. You’re old and smart enough to know that the story of ‘ _my love will change him_ ’ is bullshit. He needs help, not a girlfriend.”

But Y/N rolled her.

“Love doesn’t change anyone, Natasha. Bucky just needs to get over what happened after the war. He needs help and quick…” She took a deep breath. “He needs help.”

“And  _you’re_ gonna help him? Will  _you_  take care of him? You’re an engineer, not a psychiatrist.”

The Russian woman ran her hand through her hair for a moment.

“Did you at least talk to Tony?”

Y/N shook her head.

“Not yet, and he cannot know. There’s a lot going on. “

She looked at her disapprovingly. Sometimes Y/N could be wise, but sometimes she was just too young to look out for herself.

“You’re going to hide this relationship from your father in a building where we all live? Are you serious?”

“For a little while.” The Stark corrected her fear. “I don’t plan on telling anyone else, Nat. This needs to stay between us now.”

Natasha rubbed her temples, looking deeply tired for a few seconds.

“What about the party?”

“What party?”

 _“Your_  party. Do you think Barnes is going to like to see his girlfriend surrounded by men, being flirted with and pampered, since no one else knows that you’re not  _available_?”

Y/N shifted uncomfortably.

“He’ll need to trust me.”

She looked at her friend disapprovingly again.

“Barnes, Y/N? With so many guys out there,  _it had_ _to be him_?”

She shrugged.

“Some decisions are made unconsciously.”

She let out another sigh.

“And old habits die hard, right?”


	21. His Best

Y/N spent the rest of the afternoon and night alone and at some point, ended up falling asleep.

When she woke up, she barely knew whether she was still dreaming or not, and tried to focus her Y/E/C eyes on the large broad figure before her eyes.

Standing beside her bed, Bucky’s silhouette was outlined in the dark room, the blinds closed and the room cold, although she was sure she had left the heating on. Still, she was  _freezing_.

“Hello, spoiled girl.” He whispered his right hand moving closer to her face and running a cold finger down her skin.

_What is happening?_

“I thought you were busy.” She whispered, noticing how his affection seemed fake and uncomfortable.

_What was happening?_

“And I am.” He smirked, his white teeth barely visible before her eyes. “I’ve got a job to do but I needed to see my favourite girl before leaving.”

She gulped, breathing hard as a shiver ran down her spine and he held him by the neck lightly.

“Will you be nice and help me?”

Y/N swallowed dry and realised she couldn’t push him away. For some reason, her powers were failing and all her strength was gone.

The first tear fell on her cheek when she felt the cold metal running up her soft neck and landing on her temple, right before her hairline.

“This is my favourite shotgun.” He continued, sounding proud. “Don’t worry, your face is too beautiful to be spoiled like this.”

She tried to contain the tremors all over her body as he watched her.

_Die with dignity, stupid girl._

“Why are you doing this?” She managed to say.

In response, he bent down and placed a soft kiss on her neck, approached her ear.

“I told you to stay away from me, spoiled little girl.” He reminded the Stark girl. “It’s a shame you didn’t hear me.”

When he pulled the trigger, she felt the shock of her body against the ceiling.

_A dream._

It was just a dream.

“Miss Stark, are you okay?” She heard J.A.R.V.I.S.’s voice.

Y/N’s whole body was cold and trembling, but she put effort on breathing slow.

“It was just a dream, J.A.R.V.I.S..” She muttered. “I’m fine.”

Her body was completely covered in cold sweat and her hands were shaking like a huge dose of adrenaline had been injected into her blood.

“Should I look for the sedatives your doctor has prescribed?” He suggested.

Y/N declined quickly and walked to the bathroom, stepping into the shower and taking a deep breath before hearing him again.

“Mr Rogers is finishing a cake to surprise you, miss.” The system informed her. “I believe you will want to be wearing clothes when he arrives.”

Y/N agreed. Rubbing her tense shoulders involuntarily, she felt once again how her hands were cold.

The woman dressed quickly and lied down again, on top of her covers, waiting for the captain to arrive.

Two minutes later, she heard his voice on the other side of the door.

“Y/N? Are you awake?”

She confirmed with a sound, sitting on the mattress,

“Are you decent?”

Y/N rolled her eyes.

“It depends.  Will you be bothered if I’m just wearing a sheet and two drops of Channel No. 5?”

After that, she was sure he was blushing across the door.

“I can come back later…”

“Just come on in, Steve.”

He entered. In his hands, a blue birthday cake was filled with chocolate sprinkles and seemed freshly made.

Y/N laughed when her friend started singing “Happy Birthday” as he walked towards her, looking proud to be the first one to remember the date.

_Did he know that her birthday had been two months before?_

“Make a wish.” He smiled, showing her the candle shaped like  _23_.

She blew fire lightly without knowing exactly what to wish, and he sat in front of her.

“Happy Birthday.” Steve said with a smile.

“You know my birthday was months ago, right?”

He rolled his baby blue eyes without losing his boyish, lovely smile.

“Of course I do, but we didn’t celebrate.  You and Tony went to Paris. No surprises, no friends or party… Now we have a chance to celebrate with you, especially in the real party.”

Y/N frowned at him.

_Real party?_

“What?”

“Oh, you know. The costume party that your father will give after the boring guests are gone and…” He finally seemed to understand. “Well… The party that should be a surprise.”

The Stark girl let out a laugh and his cheeks reddened deeply.

“I can’t believe I ruined your surprise.” He shut his eyes, his palm hiding his face for a moment.

“Tony doesn’t need to know.” She whispered and he blushed but ended up smiling, just as sweet as Steve Rogers could be.

“Now that you have spoiled the surprise, you got to do me a favour.” She looked at him, putting her hair behind her ear.

“Of course.” He said. “What can I do for you?”

“You need to keep an eye on Tony.” She touched his hand.

They didn’t have many parties for various reasons but one of them was really important: Tony had a drinking problem and it was very often that he drank too much in the celebrations, and sometimes ended up making a scene in front of the guests.

“I’d do it, but do not know if I can.” She explained.

“No problem. I keep him away from any problems.” He promised.

Y/N smiled and shifted for a moment.

“And what costume would I use if there was another party after the fancy one?” She questioned.

“Well, Natasha would find a few costumes for you.” He pulled out a pair of spoons and gave one to her. “You first.”

She smiled, holding the silverware and taking a big portion right to her mouth.

“God.” She moaned softly. “That’s good.”

The captain smiled with a blush, taking his own spoon full of cake.

It was good to be with Steve. Just like with Tony, Natasha and Pepper, he was one of the closest persons in Y/N life.

“I can’t wait to see Pepper.” She confessed.

“Pepper Potts?” He looked at the young woman. “Do you miss her?”

“A little.” She confessed. “She was the one who taught me some things about life as a woman while I was growing up. Before moving, of course. She was the only female figure I had after my mother died and…”

Y/N hesitated for a few seconds, noticing how she had never said those aloud before.

“…And after Tony adopt me.”

“She was like a mother to you, then?”

Y/N pondered.

“A little, though she didn’t have the desire to replace anyone.”

“It must have been difficult for you.” He muttered. “I mean, with all that happened to Tony.”

Y/N sighed.

“He hid a lot from me while I was in the M.I.T., I only learnt about the shit that happened to him after I came back.” She whispered.

Steve looked at her for a moment.

“And you do this often?” He questioned, his question hiding a second meaning she couldn’t identify.

Y/N shook her head.

“He knows everything about me and I know everything about him. My dad is my best friend and we never keep secrets to each other.” She affirmed.

At least half of that was right. The other half, not so much.

“It seems healthy.” He smiled. “Who knew that Tony Stark would be such a good father.”

Y/N smiled. It was a surprise to some.

“Yeah… He tries his best.”


	22. The Arm

The moment Y/N left her room and saw the woman in front of her, her jaw fell open.

“Holy shit. “She exclaimed, surprised. “Pepper!”

“Y/N!” She opened her arms. “Honey, look at you!”

The Stark woman completely ignored Steve behind her and popped a few inches from her father’s former assistant, hugging her tightly.

Pepper was probably the first female role model she’d ever had after being adopted. Y/N saw her every day and followed every single one of her pieces of advice since early on their relationships. When she was 14, Pepper was the one explaining to her what her period meant and how to use a tampon or pad and was the one she called immediately after she had her first kiss. She wasn’t her mother – far from that – but probably her second closest friend in the world, only after Tony.

“Oh.” The woman jumped in surprise. “You’re really getting better on this.”

Y/N’s eyes lightened with the mention of that and she held her hands, not even looking back when Steve left her room with what was left of the cake – very little – and the dirty plate and spoons.

“I need to show you my new powers.” She affirmed with an excited grin on her face.

Pepper opened a smile. She missed hearing those words. Every time Y/N found out about a new power, she would run excitedly to her and Tony in order to share the news.

“Well, and I thought  _I_ was the important Stark.” They both heard as Y/N’s father entered the place. “I see I wasn’t the first here when you woke up.” He pointed.

“Steve beat you this morning.” The young woman pointed behind herself as the captain dried his hands on a cloth.

“Oh, did he?”

She nodded, dismissive and Tony chuckled.

“What are you talking about?”

“About how your daughter has news powers.” Pepper redirected the subject and Steve crossed his arms.

“And apparently haven’t told anyone.” Steve pointed, walking to their side

“Or her father.” Tony finished his sentence.

Y/N rolled her eyes.

“I didn’t know how they work yet.” She sat down. “Look… I don’t know all about them yet, so… Brace yourselves.”

It was true. Her powers had been stuck for a long while and were now increasing again, which could be both great and problematic.

They all sat down and Y/N took a breath, closing her eyes. While her chest rose, the air around the room started to react like a small hurricane was about to start, strong to the point Tony and Steve struggled to maintain their positions, she stopped before losing control.

“I can also control the other elements, like water and fire.” She told them excitedly. “But… Well… I shouldn’t mess with them that early in this new phase, I kind of got burnt the first time I tried. “

They didn’t answer for a moment, completely flabbergasted.

“Holy shit.” Her father whispered.

The other two couldn’t even say a word.

“Goddammit.” Pepper finally affirmed. “That’s… Wow.”

“When did you find out about it?”Steve managed to question. “I mean… That’s awesome.”

“It’s been a while but I didn’t want to show them to you before I had enough control over that. It can go really messy if I don’t concentrate.”

They all smiled openly and Steve clapped for a moment.

“Well… That’s gonna be interesting to train with.”

Y/N smiled and sat down beside Potts, a bit dizzy.

“I’m gonna get you a glass of water.” Tony stood up, knowing she needed it after trying that hard.

“I’m gonna give you some privacy.” Steve decided, leaving, and the two women looked at each other.

“I missed you.” Y/N whispered.

“I missed you too.” She took Y/N’s hands in hers. “So, is it just me or you and Captain…”

She left the question open and Y/N rolled her eyes.

“Steve is my best friend, that’s all.”

She looked suspicious but didn’t say anything about it back, and then changed the subject. Pepper told the young Stark about the recent events in her life and asked her, excitedly, about how it felt to be part of the Avengers, listening to every word the young woman said and smiling when Tony brought his daughter a glass of water and some food.

“Just to be sure.” He decided.

“Can I see your dress?” She inquired as Y/N ate and the Stark chuckled.

“No way. You’ll see it like everybody else when I’m wearing it.” She pointed.

Pepper laughed and watched her with a smile.

“You haven’t changed at all. You’re still the same girl I met 10 years ago.”

Y/N smiled openly noticing now how they were alone.

“How long you will stay?”

She shrugged.

“Maybe a couple of days but I’m not sure.  I’m sorry I can’t spend more time there.”

“Where are you staying?” The young Stark questioned.

“Here in the tower.” She said quickly, knowing Y/N would hate if she didn’t. “And I still want to see the new Stark mansion. I heard you projected it without Tony interfering with anything.”

“With some help.” Y/N corrected her. “And he helped me with the colours. We don’t live there but there is always paparazzi ready to embarrass us when we visited the place.”

When the elevator doors opened, Thor, Natasha, Clint, Sam and Scott left with open smiles.

“Lady Y/N!” The god of thunder opened his arms wide and grabbed her in a huge strong hold. “Happy birthday.”

Y/N chuckled, hugging him back. Thor was very affectionate with her when he was around.

“Thank you.” She kissed his cheek and smiling as Scott walked towards her to shake her hands.

“Happy Birthday.” He said shyly.

He had moved in that morning and barely knew the team.

“You must be Y/N’s mother.” He noticed, reaching out to the woman beside the young Stark. “I’m Scott, the Ant-Man.”

Y/N looked away, embarrassed and trying to keep her mother out of her mind.

“I’m Pepper Potts, a family friend.”

He looked embarrassed and Y/N stood up walking to the kitchen with her dirty dishes.

“Lady Stark’s mother passed away it’s been ten years.” She could hear Thor telling him.

Y/N ignored the movement caused by her action but the subject died when Bucky stepped in the living room.

“Y/N.” He muttered.

“Is everything all right?” She frowned.

“I …” He hesitated, looking embarrassed at what he would say. “I need help with my arm.”

Y/N could feel eyes on her back as she worked in the metal prosthesis. It wasn’t a serious problem, but James’ arm demanded regular maintenance and he clearly had not been doing it for some time.

Her Y/H/C hair was pulled back and a welding mask kept her face protected, and she barely blinked while watching her own hands working. As a Stark, Y/N always loved the manual work.

Minutes later, she looked over her shoulder for a second, noticing how Steve had a surprised look on his face that matched Bucky’s. The only difference was that the man attached to the arm was  _drooling_  – literally.

“Clean your chin.” She said nonchalantly. “You’ve never seen a mechanic working in your life?”

“Not a she.” He said like it was obvious. “I mean… Wow.”

Y/N rolled her eyes.

“I didn’t know you could do that.” Steve affirmed.

“What do you think I do with my life? Walk around Beverly Hills burning my father’s money?”

“Basically.” He muttered.

She just shook her head, closing the arm and sitting back.

“I’m done.”

Steve approached them and looked at the arm  _as if_ he knew something about mechanical arms. And Bucky shifted a little, testing the flexibility and sensations that only he knew.

“How does it feel?” She asked, not knowing exactly whether she was talking  _only_  about the arm or something else.

“It’s perfect.” He said and turned to look in her eyes with a small smile on his face. “I believe you know that but… You look even more beautiful when you’re concentrated.”

Y/N rolled her eyes and laughed lightly, letting her hair down and stretching her arms slightly.

“I can fix the star if you want me to.” She whispered, looking into his clear blue eyes.

Bucky had no time to answer.

“Was he a good boy, doctor?” Steve asked, chuckling.

“A wonderful boy, and even deserves a lollipop.”

“Fuck you, punk.” He looked at his friend before turning to her again. “Thank you, Y/N.”

She smiled, wishing she could kiss him but knowing they couldn’t do that in front of Steve.

“You’re welcome, Bucky.”


	23. Twenty four

_I can hold my breath_

“And… You’re ready.” Pascal turned your chair around and your eyes finally fell on your reflection, leaving you breathless.

You looked simple but fabulous at the same time. The silver sparkly fabric matched your skin perfectly and your makeup only complimented the contrast.

“Pascal…” You muttered and he touched your shoulders gently.

“You’re beautiful. I just needed to frame your beauty.” He helped you up. “Don’t forget to smile.”

Just for one night, you would be the person who the world thought you were.

When you left the room, you were surprised to find Steve sat on your couch, holding a small notebook with a concentrated look in his eyes.

“Steve?” You called and he stood up, quickly putting the object inside his suit.

“Wow.” He whispered.

You rolled your eyes and Tony cleared his throat, making you look at him.

“Look at you.” He reached out to hold your hand and made you spin a bit. “Ain’t shea vision, Cap?”

“You really  _are_  a vision.” The other man muttered. “They won’t be able to keep their eyes from you.”

You felt your cheeks reddening and Tony guided you to the elevator with Steve by your side.

“ You look really beautiful.” Your father whispered, caressing your hand softly.

“Thank you.”

The drive to the mansion was filled with music and all of the singing your times with Tony were and, by the time you reached the place, you were a nervous mess, posing in front of the dozens of photographers waiting for the two of you but relaxed when you walked inside.

Your lips parted in surprise as soon as you stepped in the big room. The place was decorated in ice and grey shades, filled with lights, and you could see the living room a few metres from the two of you fairly crowded, and you turned to look at Sam, Natasha and Steve as they stopped by your side;

“I should have put it on my list.” Steve whispered with a smile when Sam and Natasha laced their arms and walked to the room by your side.

“Your list?” You frowned.

He blushed, noticing how he had said too much  **again**.

“I made a list when I woke up.” He explained, looking around. “With all of the things I want to see or do now that we are in the 21st century.”

You smiled surprise.

“Like what?”

“See the grave of Hitler, understand what tolerance is…” He approached to whisper in her ear, hoping no one would hear him. “Sex with the lights on.”

You looked at him with your jaw dropped;

“Steve “Captain America” Rogers wants to have sex with the lights on? I didn’t even know you were not a virgin.” You exclaimed, too surprised to care.

He blushed and you gave him a slight push on the shoulder, which was quickly caught by a flash.

“I’m your best friend. You  **don’t**  hide things from me, come on!” You explained.

Steve laughed, scratching his ear.

“It was before the serum.” He explained. “I had friends and I sketch them. They thought I was cute and some slept with me. And… Well… There were some girls during the tours.”

You were a little surprised by the revelation of his first times. Who knew that he had used the trick of  _cuteness_?

“What about Pepper?”

He looked down at his own hands for a moment.

“We never had the time.”

You reached out and squeezed his hand for a moment, knowing what that meant for him,

“So… You sketched them?” You changed the subject back and he nodded. “Like French girls?”

Steve frowned.

“Tony also asked me that. Why are the French girls so special?”

You rolled your eyes instantly. He needed a week of movie marathons to understand all of the references you and your father dropped all the time.

“Tomorrow night we will watch Titanic.” You promised. “You will understand.”

He was ready to say something but the sound of a throat being cleared leaving the speakers pulled both of your attentions to the big room’s direction.

“Ladies and gentlemen, your attention, please.” Tony’s voice rose above the other, extremely cocky. “She’ll want to punch me for that but… Please, welcome with applause and smiles the beautiful, intelligent, Ph.D. in electrical and mechanical engineering before she was 24 years old, the only love of my life and the living proof that each generation of the Stark family is better than the previous one, the woman who designed this entire mansion and still makes time to be a superhero… She, my daughter, Y/N Stark.”

Your jaw fell open and you started laughing as Steve pushed you gently to the entrance of the room and stopped by your father’s side to pull the microphone for a moment.

“Shut up, dad.” You said with a smile before kissing his cheek gently and looking around.

Everyone was there: Investors, fellow students, some former teachers, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Avengers, other heroes and people you could barely recognize.

“Well… You can’t say he doesn’t love you.” Natasha walked to your side, holding a glass of white wine.

You stared at her for a few seconds and pointed slightly to her cleavage.

“The bruises are gone.” She noticed.

“Supersoldier thing, I guess.” You shrugged.

“Speaking of super soldier.” She pointed behind you and you looked at the direction, seeing as Bucky walked towards you. “I’ll give you some privacy.”

When she walked away, he stopped beside you.

“You look beautiful.” He affirmed timidly. “Very beautiful.”

“You chose this dress.” You reminded him and buck smiled a bit.

“It wouldn’t be complete without you.”

“You are not bad either.” You pointed.

Bucky was wearing the suit you had gotten him and his clean shaved face was exposed by the man bum he had on.

Gorgeous.

He smiled at the compliment, looking around and taking a deep breath.

“This place is really full.”

You reached out and squeezed his right hand, noticing how a glove covered it, and looked for Steve discreetly before realising he was watching  _Tony._

“Are you okay?” You asked worried as you managed to attract Sam’s attention for a moment. “I won’t leave you alone in this nest of people, I didn’t even think about it, I’m so sorry.”

He gulped for a moment and you relaxed when the Falcon stopped by his side.

“I think Barnes needs some company tonight.” You affirmed, your intentions implicit between the lines.

“Sure.” He nodded.

Before you could say anything, Tony called you and you knew you needed to go.

“Excuse me.” You muttered.

Your father was with some of the youngest investors of the Stark Industries and you quickly planted a smile on your face when you realised the potential of the conversation.

“Our big star.” Your father held your hand. “Wolf here was telling us how your idea of scholarships for young engineers with an interesting contribution to some of the companies was genius.”

You looked at the heir of Tarth’s, one of the companies which had joined you just after you’ve gotten your master’s degree. He was around 30 years and managed the American extension of the company for his father.

 _“_ Ich glaube, Tony Stark hatte noch nicht realisiert sein kleines Mädchen ist kein kleines Mädchen mehr _.”_ He whispered to a friend besides him, probably thinking that you wouldn’t understand and laughed lightly through his nose.

‘ _I think Tony Stark still hadn’t realised his little girl is not a little girl anymore._ ’

The man beside him smiled, his eyes lying momentarily on your leg – exposed by your dress.

“Vielen Dank, Herr Tarth.” You smiled openly.

‘ _Thank you very much, Mr Tarth._ ’

Both the men seemed embarrassed and Wolf immediately cleared his throat.

“Forgive my bad manners, Miss Stark. I didn’t mean to offend you.” He affirmed.

“I bet you didn’t.” You looked at your father, seeing how he was holding a cocky grin.

“I wish I had brought you a gift but what can I give to a woman who has everything she wants?” He changed the subject, smiling seductively.

You chuckled at the suggestion. The womanising history of Wolf Tarth was no secret to anyone.

_I can bite my tongue_

“More scholarships from your company would be lovely gifts.” You smiled back to him.

“Don’t you think forty are not enough? How many young engineering geniuses exist in America?”

You suppressed the urge to roll my eyes at him.

“I never said I was talking about America.” You approached him gently. “Imagine how many young people are losing promising opportunities in other countries? Scotland, Brazil, New Zealand… Germany. Some help with scholarships to other countries wouldn’t hurt you.”

“How many young people are we talking about?” His eyes moved to your cleavage for a moment and he licked his lip.

“Think about 50 foreign minds that dream of making the Tarth’s grow even move.” You touched his hand and caressed it with your thumb. “Imagine where you can get. And your name would be known in the four corners of the earth as the man who made it happen.”

He smirked, taking a sip of his drink and leaving it at the counter by your side.

“And what makes you think I will give you  _50_  annual scholarships?”

You arched him a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

“You said you wanted to give me a birthday gift.” He reminded him. “But I think you were lying.”

You removed your hand from his but he pulled you back quickly.

“Twenty four.” He corrected you. “One for each year of your sweet life. It is enough for you, Miss Stark? Maybe a dinner would also be a great present?”

You smiled at his suggestion and captured Bucky’s gaze across the room, almost burning his back, and leant toward the blonde man.

“I’m not available, Mister Tarth.” You whispered, pulling away again. “But I’m grateful for the invitation.”

“I never said I couldn’t share.” He smiled daring and you noticed Steve approaching the two of you, listening to the low music that began to fill the room.

“ I never said that  _he_  could.” You corrected him and turned away from the man, looking at the others. “If you’ll excuse me, I need to give attention to my other guests.”

You stopped your friend for a second and laced your arm under his again, causing Wolf to face him a little upset.

“Don’t forget, Mister Tarth. 24 annual scholarships.”

“I won’t.”

You walked next to captain in the room and smiled when you realized what you’ve just done.

“What?” He frowned at your smile.

“I just got 24 annual scholarships for young geniuses in the best universities of the United States of America.” You sang a bit, smiling openly.

“Well… Your persuasiveness is admirable.” He added. “Pepper is keeping an eye on Tony, which means I can keep an eye on you for some time. I thought you would want to talk about…”

You shook his hand for a moment, silencing him.

“Not today, Steve.” You took a breath. “Tomorrow. Not today.”

It was  _your_  night, and you wouldn’t let anything spoil it.


	24. Twenty Four

> _I can stay awake for days if that’s what you want_

When Steve walked away, Johnny Storm quickly assumed his place, surprising you and wearing a smirk with his tuxedo.

_Shit, the man is a walking fever._

“Y/N Stark.” He said slowly, savouring your name. “You always exceed my expectations.”

You smiled at the compliment and he took that as an incentive.

“And how is the daughter of the second richest hero of the world today?”

You frowned at his little fact.  _Second?_

“Second?” You questioned.

“Black Panther is the first.” He reminded you.

You giggled.

“Good thing we do not inspire to be the richest.” You smirked.

“I was looking forward to seeing you.” He affirmed, changing the subject. “It’s a great party.”

“Thank you. My father put on a lot of effort to make it perfect.”

He nodded and looked at you for a few seconds, confused.

“What about your mother? I believe I haven’t met her yet. I’m sure she wouldn’t miss such an event.”

_Be your number one_

You face fell for a moment, and your mind rushed to the day you’ve seen your mother at the street.

 _Don’t think._ You reminded yourself.

“My mother is no longer with us, Mr Storm. Unfortunately, she passed away when he was 10.”

His eyes widened.

“I’m really sorry.”

You just gave him a little nod, not wanting to extend the subject, and spent the next half hour trying not to laugh at his attempts at flirting with you, leaving after spotting Pepper and coming to her side.

“Why do I think this party was completely done by you?” You looked at her.

“Because you’re a genius and you know your father very well.” She pointed. “You look beautiful. Was the dress Tony’s choice?”

You shook your head. When you were a teen, Tony was the one dressing you up for events. He had a great taste in women’s clothes, that was for sure.

“Barnes.” You corrected her, receiving a surprised look. “Don’t think about it.”

“ Are you two…” She questioned, eyebrows highly arched.

“Of course not.” You lied. “He’s a nice guy, we’re spending some time together since Steve asked me.”

She smirked and you rolled your eyes. Ever since you had met Steve, Pepper wanted to make the two of you a couple.

“And what you don’t do for your dearest Captain?”

You thought for a few seconds, looking for an answer.

“Anal sex.” You shrugged.

Pepper stared at your face horrified, your level of boldness making her blush.

“You need to spend less time with your father; you’re starting to talk like him.” She sighed.

You giggled and kissed her cheek, making her roll her eyes.

“You are impossible.”

Honestly, the rest of the night was boring and slow in comparison to the start of it, and you thanked God when it was over, pretending to be surprised when Natasha pulled you to a different room.

“We both know Steve spilt the truth about the party.” She opened the door to a closet with various costumes. “Make yourself at home.”

* * *

It took you less than 20 minutes to put on your costume and redo your makeup, everything under Natasha’s watchful eyes.

You were wearing a tight fabric version or your father’s armour, something that looked good on you but would make it very hard for you to use the bathroom if you wanted to.

“Well… You are your father’s daughter.” Your friend noticed behind you, dressed in her Amy Pond costume, and you held her arm with a smile, popping in front of the door to the basement – where your said party would be happening.

The basement itself was designed to be more than  _just_  a basement, and under it, I had made a shelter that could hide 10 people for 100 days, so it was easy to imagine a party there.

Natasha knocked on the door twice – probably to warn them about your presences – and opened the door. When it opened, every single one of your closest friends raised their arms with smiles.

“Surprise.” They shouted.

Before you could even say anything, Tony jumped in front of you.

“Look at you.” He held you by your elbows as you looked around. “That’s my girl.”

Your father was wearing a fireman costume that made you question yourself about if it was real or not. From a quick look, you recognised the Avengers, some people you had studied with in Massachusetts and some other people you knew, and every single one of them had costumes on.

“Now you are here.” Tony turned around. “Let’s get this party started.”


	25. I was a bit volatile

_I can do it_

Before you could even pull away and while the music played, Tony held your elbow.

“I have something for you, honey.” He affirmed, moving the two of you closer to Thor, who was watching the guests dressed as an ordinary citizen.

You frowned and, next to him, Jane smiled.

“He’s dressed as a Midgardian.” She explained. “I’m Jane Foster.”

You smiled in acknowledgement, remembering how Thor had shown you a picture of her more than once and noticing what she was wearing with surprise.

“You are Amelia Earhart.”

Jane seemed surprised by your perception. Amelia Earhart was a pioneer of aviation and women’s rights; it was a very clever costume.

“And you’re the Iron Woman.” She pointed at you.

“I try to be.”

The two of you laughed and Tony gave you a large, malicious smile.

“I finally figured out the fastest way to get a half super soldier drunk.” He affirmed.

“20 bottles of vodka?” You rolled your eyes.

20 bottles of vodka. Your only three drunken nights had involved 40 bottles of vodka, which you had drunk almost without a break alongside friends who had no idea of your overconsumption. Any normal human would have died, but you weren’t exactly the definition of normal. When you reached the 20th one, though, the effects were clear and you had vomited everything you still had in your body in front of everyone.

“This is Asgardian Liquor, Lady Y/N,” Thor affirmed with three small bottles in his hands, smiling at the two large men who stopped behind you.  “Steve, James. Enjoy it.”

Smiling, you turned to the two of them, noticing how they were wearing their military uniforms.

“Gentlemen.”

Steve smiled openly and Bucky smirked while taking the first bottle from you. Minutes later, you served the three of you and arched an eyebrow at the sergeant before drinking it. The liquor went down like acid into your stomach, burning all the way in, and held back a groan of dissatisfaction and discomfort.

“I think someone isn’t used to drinking.” Bucky pointed.

“Maybe.” You looked away. “I don’t do this a lot.”

He looked around for a moment and leant down, giving you the quickest peck on the lips.

“ ’ been wanting to do this the whole day.” He muttered.

Before you could answer, though, a shrink behind him made you jump.

“Y/N. I can’t believe.”

_Me neither._

When Bucky moved, your jaw dropped.

In front of you, Mia Yale looked extremely happy to see you. Too happy, actually. You had very little in common, actually, even at the university. Tony probably had invited her from your first yearbook.

“You look awesome. Look at you, finally seems to have truly open to the world.” She approached you, holding your elbows with a fake smile on her face.

“Mia.” You managed to say. “Hello.”

You could barely remember your time in college, which was an unusual feature for your actual age and status. The truth is that you were far too young back then and too inexperienced, and this had caused too many dramas for you. Right now, your life already had too much drama for you to bother with such memories.

“I was so surprised when I received the invitation, but you were so kind to put me on your list. It’s so good to know that things between us are okay now.” She affirmed.

“Of course.” You smiled with some effort. “I… I’m very happy you’re here. I hope you have fun.”

She smiled and left, which made Bucky look at you with a confused face.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah…” You rubbed your temple for a moment. “I think Tony invited some people by mistake.”

He just looked at you with some expectation and you sighed.

“My first boyfriend cheated on me with her.”

Bucky’s eyes widened.

“Really?”

“Yeah.” You sighed deeply. ”I was still a teen, we were together for seven months and he was trying to convince me to have sex with him, but I wasn’t prepared.”

He nodded softly, listening to your words.

“One day I went to visit him in our holiday week. I went there and found her in his bed, riding him and moaning so loud I thought she was in pain. “

“Wow.” He exclaimed softly. “I’m… I’m sorry? Did you two talk or anything”

“I went out and exploded his car.” You shrugged.

He stared at you in surprise.

“I don’t think I will ever break up with you.” He decided and you laughed. “You’re full of surprises.”

You chuckled.

“I was a bit volatile.” You assumed. “But I wasn’t even 18 so don’t judge me.”

He shook his head and you took a breath, reaching out and offering a hand.

“So, do you want to dance?”


	26. Stay awake

> _I can turn it on_

You met Tony dancing in the crowd and joined him, barely remembering the last time you two had danced together. You didn’t need to look twice to know that you were being ridiculous, but at least you were being ridiculous  _together_.

A few songs later, though, he walked away (it wasn’t exactly the best kind of song to dance between father and daughter) and you weren’t surprised when Pietro and Wanda joined you with smiles.

“What are you?” You questioned, looking at them.

“A pilot.” He did a little spin to show you his costume. “Wanda is my stewardess.”

> _Be a good machine  
>   
> _

At some point in the night, you had lost your heels and tied your hair up loosely while having fun with your friends and father, and had even managed to pull Bucky to dance with you, hidden from the rest of the party. After 6 am your feet were to achy for you to stay there, and you attempted teleporting to your room, almost falling on the floor in dizziness in the middle of the corridor, groaning in frustration.

You ran a hand over your face, opening the door to the room. You needed to go home.

“Shit, where are the fucking keys?” You growled.

> _I can hold the weight of worlds if that’s what you need  
> _ _Be your everything_

It took you a whole minute of looking around to realise you weren’t alone, turning around slowly and meeting the face that had haunted you for days right before your eyes just a few steps from you.

“Mom?” You questioned.

She ignored you.

“You can’t remember me.” You walked towards her and touched her arm, and she took half a second to lock you in a move and push your body against the wall, the motion making you freeze for a moment before fighting away from her grasp, punching her nose and holding her wrists together with a hand before she could attack you again.

> _I can do it_

“Mom, it’s me.” You insisted and fell down when she used her leg to take you down. “You don’t remember me?”

You almost felt Natasha‘s hands when your mother lifted you off the ground again, so close to breaking your nose that left you breathless. They had such similar techniques it was scary.

Your heart was racing when she stopped to watch you, her eyes empty of any empathy or emotion and yours full of tears. It wasn’t from the pain, though.  **She didn’t know you**.

> _I can do it_

She really didn’t know who you were.

“We’re coming for you.” She finally said, the first words she had uttered to you in more than a decade.

_We’re coming for you._

“You better stay awake, Stark girl.”

> _I’ll get through it_


	27. I Crash and I break down

_But I’m only human_

When your mother jumped from my window, you ran after her.

You didn’t care if someone would see you or if you would get hurt in that half-drunk status but just followed her not caring where you were going. You may have some broken windshields or branches on the road but would pay for the damage when you were sober. You didn’t care.

It took time, but you lost her trail in the streets and were so distracted that the impact of a car threw you a few feet forward and all the pain that remained numb on your body hit you like a bomb, making you groan loudly.

“Y/N.” You heard Steve's voice.

* * *

 

It was too early for too many people to be out of home but some of them circled you, curious and worried when your friend kneeled down to help you.

“Y/N.” He pulled you off the ground carefully. “Christ, are you crazy?”

Your chest hurt and you couldn’t say anything.

She couldn’t remember you.

_‘We're coming for you.’_

“Look at you. Your body... Your face... you... You are…” He stammered.

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_You face?_

Your friend took you in his arms while you just looked feebly in the direction she had gone and then he put you in the car.

“You just... Ran.” He muttered, driving for a while before repeating his gesture of taking you in his arms. “Y/N? Y/N.”

You didn’t respond, only nodding when he asked you if you were okay, even though you didn’t know exactly what to think.

You weren’t okay. You felt nothing.

_‘We're coming for you.’_

The captain carried you to the elevator when he realised you wouldn’t leave on your own.

_"We're coming for you."_

“Y/N.” He sat you on a chair, touching your face. “Y/N?”

Steve walked away, looking for a phone and calling Bruce, knowing he would be the only one who could help him now. He had barely set a foot on your party before returning to the tower and everyone else was probably so drunk they wouldn’t be able to stand up for long.

“Doc?” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Can you come to my floor? Something is wrong with Y/N.”

He hung up and knelt in front of you, stretching your legs and seeing how your suit was almost completely destroyed by the impacts you’ve suffered and how the pieces of glass had settled into your flesh.

He had seen you hitting many glass windows, cars and bushes. Your face was scratched and your exposed skin by was stained with blood but your legs were in a worrying situation.

When Bruce left the elevator, it wasn’t hard to notice that the captain hadn’t exaggerated and something had happened to you. Your eyes were glazed and your face almost emotionless as you moved your lips in what seemed like a meaningless mantra.

“What happened?” He approached you, moving your hair out of your face to see your scratches.

“She ran out of the mansion, I think she was chasing someone.”

Banner tested your reflexes and then watched if the injuries on your face and arms were too deep.

“We have to get rid of the glass.” He whispered to her. “Did she drink anything there?”

“A bit.” He kneeled in front of your again. “Y/N, we get rid of the glass in your legs, this may hurt.”

When Bruce started pulling the sharp broken glass, the blonde man watched you while looking for any reaction from you. Nothing seemed to wake you from that weird state.

“Do you think she saw something?” Bruce asked, taking his focus from you.

The taller man nodded.

“Did you at least see what she was chasing?” He tried cleaning some of the blood from your leg.

“She just started running and I got a car to go after her.”

The cuts had been superficial enough and, when they were done, the blood has already dried, forming a thin sticky coat on your skin.

“She needs a bath.” Steve stroked your cheek with his thumb.

He repeated it to you but there was no answer.

“You are best friends.” Banner looked at him. “Tony is already passed out, someone needs to clean the blood and see if she has any injuries we haven’t seen yet.”

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

The captain shifted uncomfortably and the shorter man stood up.

“I'll try to get Tony and Pepper but I doubt they will be here until afternoon.” He looked at his wristwatch. “Call me if you need anything.”

When he was gone, Steve looked at you. You’d barely moved and kept mumbling something he couldn’t understand as he carried you into the bathroom, sitting you in the bathtub and filling it with warm water.

He tried to wash your exposed skin, seeing how your clothes were already soaked and sighing, worried.

_‘We’re coming for you.’_

“Mister Rogers.” J.A.R.V.I.S. called his name. “You need to undress Miss Stark if you want to clean off the blood from her skin.”

He blushed.

“I can’t, Jarvis. Y/N isn’t wearing underwear and this would break her privacy.”

Carefully, he pulled your already wet hair out of the tub looking for a towel to wipe your face clean.

“You are beautiful.” He whispered, watching as your makeup was left in the towel along with the blood.

“Mister Rogers.” J.A.R.V.I.S. called again.

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

“I can’t undress her.” He said, this time harshly, and Natasha touched his shoulder.

“It’s okay.” She affirmed. “I can take care of her now.”

He left without any more words, finding Bucky standing by the door with a hard look on his face. Inside the bathroom, Natasha undressed you carefully, finishing cleaning your face and looking into your empty eyes.

“What happened to you?”


	28. They’re coming for me.

_I sat alone, in bed ‘til the morning  
I’m crying, they’re coming for me_

You couldn’t tell Natasha or your father what had happened. It was ridiculous to be so scared of just a single threat.

“Y/N.” Natasha insisted as you walked through the door of the training room.

“Shut up, I’m fine.” You interrupted her.

You birthday incident had been two weeks prior but no one seemed to have forgotten about it, walking on eggshells around you and trying to make you change your mind about opening up and telling what has actually happened.

The only one who didn’t ask any questions was Bucky, he spent his days by your side and you two pretended things were normal, not even talking about how bad you actually were.  

_And I tried to hold these secrets inside me_

The image of your mother still haunted you whenever you closed your eyes and whenever you were alone, and no one could ignore how you had turned silent and too aware of your surroundings lately.

The training room had been officially ready the day before on an exclusive floor and had a special room for you and Wanda to train, and you felt a slight heat in the stomach when thinking about what you could actually do together. It was the first good feeling that you had felt for  _days_ now.

“Bullshit.” Your friend looked offended. “You spent 12 hours in  _shock_  and now your powers and your screams are waking up the entire tower when you go to sleep.”

“It only happened twice.” You reminded her, not looking in her direction.

“It happened four times, Y/N.” She corrected you. “And those were the four only times you slept in the last two weeks.”

You just ignored her, taking off your shoes.

You couldn’t sleep. She had told you to stay awake and that was what you were going to do.

The nightmares had gotten worse and all you could think about was the warning your mother had given to you.

They were coming for you.

_My mind’s like a deadly disease_

If you fell asleep, they could do much more than just get you. They could hurt everyone and you wouldn’t be able to do a single thing about it. Maybe someone would break into the tower, or maybe the world would be invaded by aliens. Worse, even, Tony’s device could crash and without you to solve the problem in time, your father could die.

“I’ll be fine.” You lied. “Don’t worry about me.”

She did not answer and you walked into the room where Wanda was already waiting.

“Okay, ladies.” Bruce looked at the two of you. “I haven’t tested the room completely yet, so we need rules. Y/N, fire, water, temperature and stuff like that aren’t allowed.”

You pouted.

“But that’s the funny part.”

“Can I at least mess with her biology?”

_I’m bigger than my body  
I’m colder than this home_

“You can do that too?” He looked startled but soon returned to normal. “You definitely can’t.”

Wanda laughed lightly when he looked at her.

“No telepathy too.” He pointed at her. “And try not to kill each other, please. Wait until the red light is off to start and stop when I turn it on, okay?”

He walked away, going through the same door you had used to enter. The place was isolated by walls and had another room so other people could watch the training, almost like a little show.

_I’m meaner than my demons  
I’m bigger than these bones_

 

Steve watched behind the protective glass while you and Wanda did things he had never seem, skills only you two held. By his side, Bucky was also in silence, more worried than impressed.

You were wonderful, of course. The way you fought each other was like a magical dance that would kill them all in a second if you wanted you. However, he couldn’t come to focus on anything but the fact you were more and more miserable each day it passed. Your lack of sleep was visible in you and there was something you couldn’t tell anyone, including him, that was troubling you deeply.

_I paced around for hours on empty  
I jumped at the slightest of sounds_

The two of became blurred in front of their eyes and in second Wanda was against the ground, choking as you watched her squirm. It took Bruce a couple of seconds before he realised you needed to stop, and he turned off the red light. Silently, you offered your hand and pulled Wanda back to her feet again.

“You okay?” You questioned when she stopped panting.

“I’ll live.” She cleaned her hands on her clothes.

Pietro walked into the room with a surprised expression, staring at the two of you amazed.

“She basically rocked you.” He went to his sister, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and shaking her a bit before looking at you. “You… Wow. Just  _wow._ ”

You giggled and bit your lip, looking at her again.

“No hard feelings, right?”

There was a moment of silence as the two of you stared at each other until Wanda smiled, shaking your hand.

“No hard feelings. But next time, I’ll be the one pinning you down.”

You laughed.

“Hit me with your best shot.”

The twins left and Bruce and made notes about the room on the other side, leaving you alone with Steve and Bucky, who’d just walked in.

“So, guys.” You looked at them. “What do you think?”

“You are great,” Bucky affirmed before Steve could even say anything. “Impressive, right, pal?”

“Impressive.” Steve agreed and you opened a smile, a rare image recently, and Bucky did the same.

The captain looked at the two of you for a moment and sighed.

“You can stop making googly eyes at each other, I already know.” He pointed, slightly annoyed.

Your eyes widened for a moment, surprised by his words,

“Oh, shut up. I know the two of you well enough.” He rolled his eyes. “Just… Go do whatever you do together every day, I’m not gonna say anything.”

You looked down at your feet, slightly embarrassed, and Bucky bit his lip for a moment.

“Come on. I’ll make us dinner.” Your boyfriend muttered and offered you a hand, which you took, taking the two of you to your floor.

“I’ll be back.” You muttered, walking to your room and he stood in the living room.

When you were gone, he looked around. There was something wrong.

He hadn’t stepped on your floor the latest two weeks, and it was drastically changed now.

_And I couldn’t stand the person inside me  
I turned all the mirrors around_

All of your childhood or family photos, previously scattered around the room, were missing and all the mirrors there had also been removed. When he entered your room, the big mirror you had in front of your bed was also not there anymore. There was something wrong.

When you walked into your room, his eyes landed on you.

“Y/N…”

But you didn’t let him ask any questions.

“Let’s eat.”


	29. It’s never gonna be that simple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Good.” Your father nodded. “Don’t let go of her.”  
> “I’m not planning to.”

Bucky watched you as the food was put on your plates just by your telekinesis. Sometimes he was still surprised with the things you could do.

“Doll… Are you really okay?”

He was worried. In the latest days, you’ve been avoiding him, behaving weirdly, and having nightmares that could make the whole tower shake like an earthquake was happening.

“I’m perfectly fine.” You affirmed, not looking into his face.

After the incident of your birthday, you had intensified your training and silence, being alone most of the time and being visited by him every night. Sometimes you would just sit at each other’s side and not talk, just drowning in your own minds; other times, you would try and enjoy things a normal couple would enjoy, even though you were far from being one.

“Come on.” You muttered, sitting down by his side. “Let’s eat.”

You ate in silence, and he washed the dishes. It was like you always did.

The silence was deafening, though, and every second of it just reminded him of how he couldn’t bring himself to talk to you about how things had changed.

“Doll…” He walked towards you, drying his hands and holding yours when he was done. “Please, tell me what’s going on.”

You stared at Bucky blankly. You couldn’t let him know about that. It was too much for him, and he already had to deal with much more than your problems.

“There’s nothing going on.” You gave him a fake smile.

He closed his eyes. It was like talking to a recorder.

“You need to get some sleep.” He changed the subject. “You look exhausted.”

You shook your head.

“I’m fine.”

But you were not.

By his counts, the last time the tower was shaken out over three nights ago.

It only took you five minutes sat with him watching a movie when he realised how you were asleep against his chest.

Gently, he picked you up in his arms, carrying you with feathery steps to your room and deposited you on the bed, where you soon shrank into a ball. He wouldn’t walk away, not this night. He would stay and fix what was wrong.

He could still remember the day he first saw you. You were chatting, laughing about something with Natasha when Steve entered the room with him by his side. The first thing he noticed about you was how you were different from him. You were full of life and a smile from you could light up a whole room. You walked around like you were floating and was probably the most beautiful girl he’d laid eyes on in his life.

He had protested when Steve told him you two would spend time together but that was what he wanted the most since you’ve met. By your side, he envied how you were  _alive_ , and that made him want to more like you and  **with**  you. And now… Now he just wanted you to feel safe.

He knew something was wrong, everybody did. You were in deep trouble now and didn’t seem to understand how  _he_ could help you the way you were trying to help him.

He just wanted you  _safe_.

When you started turning in the bed, he knew the nightmares were starting again and used a second to make a decision. You needed him.

Laying down by your side, Bucky pulled you to his chest and held you tightly while you struggled to set yourself free.

“It’s okay.” He whispered. “It’s okay, you’re safe. I’m here.”

And, just at that, your body went limp and your hand met his, which made him enlace his fingers with yours tightly. He would fight your nightmares away if he needed to now. He wouldn’t leave you alone.

He stood there for hours, not moving a muscle and assuring you that you were safe every time you started to fight against an invisible force. When Tony entered your room, his whole body stiffened but he didn’t let go. He was never letting go of you.

“How long are you there?” The man questioned.

“Long enough.”

Tony looked at you, puzzled, and reached out to caress your face.

“She slept the whole night?” He looked at Barnes again.

“I made sure she did.” He affirmed firmly.

“Good.” Your father nodded. “Don’t let go of her.”

“I’m not planning to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL0-v-GloQ0TBoYWJLFtArIWVlFe8Hb9Bh

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Nice To Meet You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9156814) by [BecaAMM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM)




End file.
